Meu vizinho, Edward Cullen
by mpattinson
Summary: Clique aqui, e conheça o vizinho mais irritantemente sedutor de todo o universo.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi amores! **

**Aqui estou eu com a minha mais nova fic, que vai se chamar...**

"_**Meu vizinho, Edward Cullen"**_

**E vou logo avisando que vão rolar muitas festas, confusões e é CLARO, MUUUUITO romance. E talvez algumas lemons...mas não sou muito experiente com lemons, então...vamo ver se sai algo **_**produtivo :D**_

_**A**_**í vai o prólogo, então....**

**Boa leitura. Enjoy it xD**

**Prólogo**

As dez coisas que mais irritam em uma manhã de sábado

_Por Bella Swan_

Alice quando vem passar a noite aqui em casa. Fica até as três da manhã na internet pesquisando sobre as últimas tendências da moda em Paris, ou algo assim; O fato é que, às sete da manhã, ela vai até o meu quarto e não para de falar sobre tudo o que leu ao longo da madrugada, e não me deixa mais dormir, o que é realmente, UM SACO. Juro, que se não fosse a Alice, eu pegava uma vassoura e a enxotava da minha casa, à vassouradas mesmo;

Acordar antes do meio-dia;

Telefonemas do meu mais novo amigo, Jacob Black;

Visitas antes do meio-dia, fato que me tira da cama _antes_ do meio-dia, obviamente (chateação tamanho família, já que como disse anteriormente, ODEIO acordar antes do meio-dia!);

Bóris(**N/A: **nada contra o seu cachorro Bóris, Clarisse. Ele é realmente um fooofo! ) – o vizinho do andar de baixo, quando enche a cara de cachaça; Chega em casa de madrugada, fazendo o maior barulho, e a coitada da Judy – esposa do dito-cujo – passa a noite inteira se lamuriando, exigindo explicações...daí ela se dá pro vencida e vai para a casa dos pais, que fica do outro lado da rua. E o infeliz do Bóris, já sem ter o que fazer, acorda toda a população nova-iorquina, tocando SAXOFONE! Dá pra acreditar¿

Meu gatinho, Caramelo, quando está deprimido. Faz greve...

TUM! TUM! TUM!

De fome, e fica todo amuado em um canto, miando tão alto, que chega ao ponto de doer os tímpanos.

As criancinhas do prédio, que quando vão para o playground, gritam feito umas desesperadas.

Esse maldito barul...

_TUM! TUM! TUM! _

_Argh! _

_TUM!TUM!TUM!_

Meu mais novo vizinho, que não para de fazer barulho e arrastar coisas no andar de cima!

**Então....gostaram do prólogo¿**

**Só esclarecendo uma coisa: **

**Esses TUM!TUM!TUM!, foi a maneira que eu achei para representar um 'arrastar de objetos' ou algo assim. Algo EXTREMAMENTE irritante. **

**O Edward vai provocar MUUUITO a Bella, nessa fic. Vai ser o vizinho mais sedutor e irritante do universo (eu paro) **

**Mas a Bella também vai irritar muito o eddie, então... **

**Deixem reviews para dizer o que acharam :D **

**Adoro vocês, **

**Mari. **


	2. Nas terras do inimigo

**Oi minhas leitoras MARAVILHOSAS! **

**Vou logo dizendo que AMEI todas as reviews que me mandaram ! Eu realmente tava precisando de um apoio das minhas leitoras, porque o clima aqui em casa não tá muito bom... **

**Enfim...aqui estou eu de novo :D **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo :) **

**Boa Leitura. Enjoy it xD **

**Capítulo I – Nas terras do inimigo.**

_**Bella's POV**_

Argh! Maldita hora em que eu fui ganhar um vizinho de presente.

Sério, não precisava. Pode ficar com ele, se quiser, porque eu não quero.

O fato é que, naquele sábado, o dito cujo me incomodara a manhã INTEIRA com a sua mudança. Sério, ele não parava de arrastar coisas e aquilo fazia um barulho danado, vou te contar.

E então, quando minha cabeça começou a latejar, eu desisti e levantei da cama. Prendi cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, coloquei uma roupa qualquer e depois de escovar os dentes, já tomada pela raiva, decidi ir até o andar de cima pedir, educadamente - ou não – que o tal vizinho reduzisse o barulho, ou algo assim.

Bati na porta furiosamente e ouvi um "Calma! Estou indo! " abafado.

- Será que você poderia... – tentei usar o meu tom mais grosseiro possível, porém fiquei absolutamente sem fala quando a porta se abriu e eu me deparei com aquele verdadeiro deus grego parado à minha frente.

- Olá. Deseja alguma coisa? - perguntou ele, me deixando ainda mais estupefata. Tentei me recompor.

- Na verdade, sim...vejo que você está de mudança, e entendo que tenha muitas...coisas a trazer para o seu apartamento, mas é que como moro no andar debaixo, o barulho está incomodando um pouco...então, será que poderia ser mais cauteloso quanto a isso? - soltei, antes que perdesse a linha do raciocínio e simplesmente voltasse para casa com o rabinho entre as pernas.

- Claro, me desculpe. – respondeu ele, sorrindo torto. Nem preciso comentar que aquele foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira em toda a vida. – a propósito, me chamo Edward Cullen. – comentou, estendendo a mão.

- Bella Swan. – falei, apertando sua mão, timidamente. – é um prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Bom, então era só isso. Até mais. – me despedi, indo em direção ao elevador, desejando que ele fosse um vizinho legal e que tivesse entendido o recado.

Mas é claro que eu estava redondamente enganada.

Porque agora neste momento, ele parece estar fazendo uma festinha particular em seu apartamento, e dá para ouvir provavelmente no prédio inteiro a música que está tocando lá. Será que eu sou a única que se sente incomodada em relação a isso? Será que os vizinhos são surdos, ou tapados?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X**_**.X**_**.X.X.X.X.X.**

ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO.

Como eu sou burra! Eu já deveria ter associado os nomes!

O negócio é o seguinte: Já era meia-noite, e eu já não estava mais agüentando o barulho que vinha do apartamento do tal do Edward, então fui lá tirar satisfações. E dessa vez eu não iria me deixar abalar por sua beleza - digamos, avassaladora - quando ele abrisse a porta.

Só que quando eu cheguei lá e bati na porta, quem atendeu foi nada mais nada menos que Alice Cullen.

Isso mesmo, Alice Cullen, minha melhor amiga.

- Alice, o que você está fazendo na casa desse bagunceiro? - perguntei, incrédula.

- Epa, mais respeito com o meu priminho, Bella. – espera aí. _PRIMO??_

_- _O que? Edward Cullen é seu primo?

- É sim, Bellinha. – respondeu ela, toda sorridente. E aí eu encaixei as peças.

O sobrenome dele era Cullen, o que significava que ele e Alice tinham alguma relação familiar, já que o sobrenome Cullen não é lá muito comum.

- E vocês por acaso acham que isso aqui é uma boate? Tem gente tentando dormir no andar debaixo. No caso, eu. – gritei, furiosa.

- Ai, Bella. A noite é uma criança! Deixa de drama, vai. Vamos, eu vou até sua casa, lhe transformo em uma princesa, e você vem pra festa curtir. Nova York não dorme, esqueceu? - disse Alice, me puxando para o elevador.

Assim que chegamos no meu apartamento, ela _ordenou_ que eu fosse tomar um banho, enquanto ela achava uma roupa pra mim.

- Isso é bem a sua cara, Alice. Quero dizer, a casa é minha, e você dá as ordens – sorri, enquanto abria o guarda roupa e tirava de lá uma toalha e um roupão.

- Mas é claro que sim. Esqueceu que eu sou a Alice? - perguntou ela, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho quente, não muito demorado. Voltei para o quarto e Alice estava lá, toda saltitante, com um monte de maquiagem jogada em cima da cama, e o meu vestido de paetê que eu havia comprado há pouco tempo.

- Alice, eu não vou usar esse vestido para ir a uma festa no andar de cima. – tentei repreendê-la, mas só o que ela fez foi me mandar um olhar reprovador.

- E como você acha que vai? Com calças jeans e all-star, por acaso?

- Alice, não estamos indo até a _Pacha_.(**N/A: pra quem não sabe, Pacha é uma rede de boates, espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro. Foram consideradas as melhores boates de todo o mundo**) E eu nem sei porque eu estou deixando você fazer isso, porque eu nem quero ir nessa festa, de todo jeito.

- Bella, as vezes eu acho que você nasceu com um parafuso a menos. Meu Deus, tem um monte de gatos lá em cima e você dando mole aqui embaixo. Há quanto tempo você não sai com ninguém? Duas semanas? Fala sério, nem a pessoa mais feia do mundo fica mais de _duas semanas_ sem beijar na boca. – Era hilário ver Alice se desesperando pelas coisas mais banais.

- E daí? Duas semanas não é muito tempo, se quer saber o que eu acho. – dei de ombros.

- MAS É CLARO QUE É MUITO TEMPO! É UMA ETERNIDADE! VOCÊ TEM 22 ANOS E É A MAIOR GATA! TEM UM MONTE DE CARA AFIM DE VOCÊ E VOCÊ NÃO TÁ NEM AÍ! – Ela andava de um lado pro outro, gesticulando. Como se aquilo fosse um caso de vida ou morte.

- Está bem, Alice. Eu vou. – falei em meio a gargalhadas. – Mas só estou aceitando isso, porque eu não quero que você tenha um aneurisma por causa disso.

- OBAAAA! Vamos, senta aqui que eu vou lhe deixar mais linda do que você já é.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Chegamos no apartamento do Edward uma hora depois, e por incrível que pareça, ninguém fazia menção de ir embora. A minha vontade foi dar um tapa na cara dele e perguntar quem ele achava que era, para chegar no prédio e já fazer aquela bagunça toda. Porém, a partir daquele momento eu não poderia mais reclamar, afinal eu também estava envolvida naquela palhaçada.

- Vem Bella, vamos pegar algo para beber. – disse Alice, enquanto me puxava para um barzinho. Por incrível que pareça, ali estava cheio de gente, então não conseguia dar um passo sem esbarrar com alguém. Sem mencionar o fato de aquele jogo de luzes me deixava completamente confusa, o que dificultava ainda mais as coisas. Depois de esbarrar com um monte de gente e pedir milhares de 'desculpas', finalmente chegamos ao tal barzinho. Pegamos dois Martini's secos e então Alice me puxou para a pista de dança. Após algum tempo, dois rapazes – ambos altos, porém um possuía cabelos cacheados e loiros, e o outro tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, creio eu – chegaram e começaram a dançar conosco. Alice quase que imediatamente me lançou um olhar malicioso, e eu apenas ri.

- Qual é o seu nome? - o rapaz moreno de olhos castanhos me perguntou, depois de um tempo.

- Bella. – respondi simplesmente.

- Oi, Bella. Eu sou o Michael. – disse ele, estendendo a mão.

- É um prazer, Michael. – respondi, apertando sua mão.

Continuamos dançando, até que Alice veio até mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Parece que alguém está com ciúmes de você.

Olhei desinteressada pela pista de dança e reparei que Edward olhava de Michael para mim, nos fuzilando ou algo do tipo. Quando percebeu que eu estava olhando, ele foi até uma garota, e começou a dançar com ela. E é claro que ela se derreteu toda. E de repente, uma fúria passou por mim, e eu realmente não consegui acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

_Eu estaria com ciúmes do Edward? Ah, que lindo. Agora Edward Cullen além de ser um total bagunceiro e sem-noção, também exerce poder de atração sobre mim. HILÁRIO._

- É claro que não, sua boba. Você só deve estar bêbada. – deixei escapar, sem querer.

- O que você disse? - perguntou Michael.

- Nada. – Sorri para ele. – Vamos dançar.

Uma música agitada começou a tocar (**N/A: a música que eu pensei foi "Sexy Bitch" do Akon**) e a garota que dançava na frente de Edward começou a rebolar até o chão, enquanto ele se mexia de um lado para o outro, sorrindo para a garota. Me controlei para não ir até lá e arrancar o cabelo daquela indecente. Puxei Michael para o meio da pista de dança, que era onde Edward e a garota dançavam, e comecei a me soltar. Depois de um tempo, percebi que não conseguia mais me controlar. Acho que estava bêbada, porque eu nunca havia dançado de maneira tão indecente, e assim eu já não poderia reclamar da garota que fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de Edward. Acho que Michael também entrou no jogo, porque Edward e ele começaram a trocar olhares raivosos, e Michael sorria para mim de um jeito malicioso. A garota, quando percebeu que já não chamava a atenção de Edward, enlaçou o pescoço dele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu, e sussurrou algo de volta para ela.

_Isso não vai ficar assim – _pensei.

Meu deus, eu devia estar bêbada mesmo. Porque eu estava me importando com ele? Eu devia ter ficado em casa mesmo, e agüentado o barulho até ter uma crise ultra-forte de dor de cabeça e desmaiar ou algo assim. O fato era que eu já não tinha controle das minhas ações, e não conseguia sair dali. Meu corpo queria ficar lá, e deixar Edward louco de ciúmes. O que eu estava fazendo deveria ser crime.

Quase voei no pescoço daquela – desculpem o termo – _vadia_ , quando ela enfiou a mão dentro da camisa dele. E então, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi me virar para o Michael e tascar um beijão na boca dele.

_Isso mesmo. E eu nem sei porque eu fiz isso._

O coitado do Michael ficou sem reação no início, mas depois retribuiu o beijo.(**N/A: não vou detalhar o beijo deles, porque eu não admito – e nem imagino - que a Bella beije outro homem que não seja o Edward. uahsuashuas**)

Pouco tempo depois, me separei dele e encarei Edward, que me olhava incrédulo. Imediatamente ele largou a garota e saiu da pista de dança. Algum tempo depois, Alice apareceu e me puxou até o barzinho.

- O que exatamente foi isso? - perguntou ela, enquanto pegava uma bebida, que eu de tão bêbada, já não conseguia mais identificar.

- Um beijo. Você não disse que duas semanas sem ficar com ninguém era um absurdo? – a minha voz já estava ficando arrastada, o que era um mal sinal.

- Não estou falando disso. Você por acaso...estava provocando o Edward? - questionou ela, em um tom de voz acusador.

- C-claro que não, Alice – respondi, gargalhando estéricamente.

- Oh meu deus. Você está completamente bêbada.- ela riu. – vamos para casa. Amanhã você me explica tudo.- e dizendo isso, ela me levou até o meu apartamento e depois eu não me lembro de mais nada. Acordei no outro dia, morrendo de dor na cabeça. Fui até a cozinha tomar uma xícara de café, e ao dar a primeira mordida em uma torrada, alguém bateu na porta.

**CONTINUA....**

**E aí? Gostaram? **

**Eu acho que vocês já sabem quem bateu na porta, né? aushaushaush'. **

**Só uma coisa: eu já estou terminando o próximo capítulo. Mas eu só vou postar se eu receber, no mínimo 8 reviews. **

**Agradecimentos mais que especiais à: **

**Leticia Oliveira – Sempre me apoiando e deixando reviews, mesmo que seja só um 'gostei'. ISSO MESMO! Sigam o exemplo dela, deixem review nem que seja só pra dizer que gostou (ou não) e que passou por aqui. (heheh)**

**M. T. Cullen- Que bom que você gostou! Eu não vou demorar muito a postar o próximo, a não ser que eu não receba no mínimo 8 reviews, como eu disse ainda há pouco. Continue acompanhando ! **

**A. Anthony M. – postando :D **

**Milla B. – Que bom que você gostou!!! Continue acompanhando, e me diga sempre o que achou!!**

**CullenB. – Ó, senhor... o que eu não daria pra ter um vizinho desse. É nessas horas que o papai Noel deixa a gente na mão. Uashaush'. Continue acompanhando e interagindo comigo!**

**Thainy- Que bom que você gostou! Sou estudante sim, e pra ser bem sincera, eu já tinha pensado em escrever uma fic assim há muito tempo, só que os professores não dão mole – nem meu pai, diga-se de passagem! – então, eu deixei pra postar só agora nas férias, e espero ter MUITO tempo pra att aqui! Continue acompanhando e deixando review ! **

**Lis swan – E eu? E tudo o que eu ganho é um vizinho anti-social que só cheira à luva de hospital, auahushaushas! Continue acompanhando e interagindo!**

**Dany Cullen – Own, linda. Que bom que você gostou !! Continue acompanhando e deixando coments. **

**Aj Cullen Br – Ela não é dorminhoca não, Pô. Tu que madruga todo dia. Aushaushaushu'. Te amo, vizinha linda (L)**

**Elisandra – POSTANDO ! Não sou experiente com lemmons, mas vou dar o máximo de mim, pra sair algo que preste :D Continue acompanhando , e não esqueça de deixar comentários! **

**Luiiza – MUITO OBRIGADA! Continue acompanhando, linda. E não esqueça dos coments. **

**Bunny93- POSTANDO ! **

**Dada Cullen – Muito obrigada ! Continue acompanhando ! E as reviews....NÃO ESQUECE! Usashuahsuah'**

**UFAAA! **

**OBRIGADA À TODOS, PELO CARINHO E APOIO. Eu realmente tava precisando. **

**E antes de mais nada, leiam a minha fic 'I belong to you' , POR FAVOR! **

**Aos que já leram, devo comunicar que o primeiro capítulo da segunda temporada de 'I belong to you' tá saindo já já. Não sei se vai dar pra postar hoje, mas de segunda não passa. **

**Vou ficando por aqui, **

**Muito obrigada pelo apoio,**

**Adoro vocês **

**Mari. **


	3. Ciúmes?

**Oi, lindas! **

**Eu nem sei como agradecer as reviews! Não tem nem palavras. **

**Um MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA é pouco para expressar a minha felicidade *_***

**Sério. Eu pedi só 8 reviews, e quando eu abri a minha caixa de entrada e tinham 25 REVIEWS, eu quase coloquei a minha casa de cabeça para baixo. Então, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, e continuem interagindo comigo :D **

**Agradecimentos de coração lá embaixo, porque aí vai mais um cap. **

**Capítulo II – Cíumes?**

Abri a porta quem encontrei ali?

Edward Cullen em carne e osso.

Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta azul-claro, e me olhava com um semblante furioso.

- O que você quer Cullen? – cuspi.

- O que eu quero? O que eu quero, é saber que raios foi aquilo na minha festa ontem! – perguntou ele, no mesmo tom grosseiro.

- O que? – perguntei, rindo. – Quer dizer que eu vou a uma festa e não posso dançar, só porque _você_ não quer? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Quem você acha que engana, Isabella? Você estava querendo chamar atenção! – gritou ele.

- Atenção de quem? De você? – ri estericamente.

- E porque não? – perguntou ele, começando a abaixar o tom de voz e diminuindo o espaço entre nós.

- Porque eu não me interesso por caras como você. – respondi, vacilante. Ele não parava de se aproximar, e aquilo já estava ficando perigoso. Eu não sabia quanto tempo iria resistir.

- E que tipo de cara sou eu, então?– perguntou ele, um sorriso malicioso brotando em seus lábios.

- Um idiota, um completo idiota. – respondi, mas é claro que não era só isso o que eu gostaria de responder.

- Ah, eu sou um idiota? – ele começou a sussurrar em meu ouvido. Nem preciso comentar que fiquei completamente arrepiada - e agora? Eu ainda sou um idiota?

- Totalmente. – respondi, completamente hipnotizada.

- Está segura disso? – perguntou ele, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Claro que estou, Cullen. – falei, empurrando-o para longe de mim.

- Não parece. – ele abriu aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso, e tive que me apoiar no portal da porta para não cair.

- E você por acaso me conhece, para saber se eu estou ou não segura de algo? – semicerrei os olhos, e nesse momento, Alice apareceu no elevador, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Desculpem atrapalhar a...discussão, mas eu acho melhor falarem mais baixo, ou os vizinhos vão ouvir.

- Sem problema, Alice. O Edward já estava de saída, não é mesmo? – olhei para ele, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Claro. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso torto. – nos vemos depois, Alice.

- Tchauzinho, Eddie. – acenou ela em despedida.

Alice me arrastou para o quarto e exigiu que eu contasse a ela o que havia acontecido. Eu disse que na noite passada, havia feito tudo aquilo porque estava bêbada, e que ele havia ido até lá em casa para tirar satisfações comigo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH, BELLINHA! – gritou ela, batendo palminhas.

- O que eu perdi? –

- O Eddie tá afim de você, TOTAL! – ela quicava sem parar, em cima da minha cama.

- Até parece. – tentei não cair na história da Alice. Mas involuntariamente comecei a pensar em como deveria ser bom beijar aqueles lábios, ou estar nos braços daquele Adônis...

- Bella! – ela estalou os dedos na minha frente. – você está viajando, ao que me parece. Você ouviu o que eu disse? –

- Desculpe, não.

- É que eu estou afim de ir até aquela boate hoje a noite, e eu queria muito que você fosse comigo.

- Ah, não. Sem essa, Alice. Eu preciso dormir. Faz duas noites que eu não durmo direito. Fica para depois. – cortei. Ela me olhou com uma cara triste, e depois soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Está bem. Eu vou sozinha. Ei, preciso ir agora. Vou passar no shopping para comprar algumas roupinhas. – despediu-se ela, dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Ah, espera. Eu vou com você. – disse, enquanto pegava uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa bem confortável.

- Isabella Swan saindo com Alice Cullen para fazer compras? – questionou ela, descrente.

- Ah, para. Eu preciso sair um pouco. – sorri, enquanto ia me trocar no banheiro.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Passamos o resto do dia no shopping. Paramos em várias lojas, e em cada uma delas saíamos com cinco peças de roupas, no mínimo. Depois de um tempo, comecei a sentir dor nas pernas, e então pedi a Alice que fossemos comer alguma coisa. Paramos em um restaurante qualquer e ficamos um bom tempo lá, conversando. Alice ainda insistia no fato de que Edward estava afim de mim, mas eu apenas ignorei. Depois de comermos, pedi a ela que me deixasse em casa, pois eu ainda tinha que dormir cedo, afinal no dia seguinte teria que madrugar na faculdade. Durante todo o caminho de casa, Alice tentou me convencer a ir na boate com ela, dizendo que voltaríamos cedo, e que amanhã não estaríamos de ressaca. Mas eu realmente não estava afim, e disse que ela poderia ir sozinha ou que deixasse para outro dia.

- Então é isso, Alice. Nos vemos depois. – disse, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na bochecha.

- Até mais, Bella. – despediu-se, dando partida no carro logo em seguida.

Precisei de ajuda do porteiro para chegar no apartamento com todas aquelas sacolas. Assim que chegamos no meu andar, agradeci e também perguntei se havia chegado alguma correspondência. Ele respondeu que não, mas que se chegasse algo, ele interfonaria.

Levei todas as sacolas para o quarto, e comecei a por as roupas no cabide. Aproveitei e fiz o mesmo com as minhas roupas que eu havia pego na lavanderia outro dia, mas que ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de organizá-las. Quando já estava tudo em seu devido lugar, resolvi tomar um banho.

Como já era tarde, e não havia mais nada para fazer, vesti um par de moletons, peguei um pote de sorvete, e me joguei no sofá, para assistir algum filme. Em algum momento da noite, caí no sono.

Acordei no meio da madrugada com o interfone tocando insistentemente. Levantei do sofá e me arrastei até a cozinha para atender o dito cujo.

- Alô.

- Isabella, por favor, não desliga o interfone. – pedia ele, desesperado.

- E-Edward? – perguntei. Não era possível.

- Sim, sou eu. Por favor, não desligue. – pedia ele.

- O que você quer? – eu estava furiosa. Porque raios ele tinha que me acordar a essa hora? E porque ele não falava logo o que tinha de falar e desligava de uma vez?

- A Alice. Ela...

- O que aconteceu com ela? – de repente, comecei a suar frio. O que havia acontecido? Será que ela estava bem?

- Ela sofreu um acidente, Isabella. – disse ele, por fim.

- O que? – minha mente se recusava a digerir uma informação dessas, e minhas pernas enfraqueceram.

**CONTINUA ... **

**HAHAHAHA, eu sou mal. **

**E eu quase estou sentindo pena de vocês por ter parado por aqui. Mas só **_**quase.**_

**Esse capítulo ficou bem pequenininho, eu sei...mas é o seguinte. Era para ele ficar grande, só que eu dividi ele ao meio, porque eu AMO deixar vocês ansiosas. Então uma parte do cap. está aí, e a outra...só vou postar quando receber no mínimo 12 reviews. Eu sei que vocês podem fazer isso por mim :D '**

**Agradecimentos ULTRA especiais à: **

**Ana Krol – Bem vinda, Ana :D CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO, e interagindo comigo :) **

**Leticia Oliveira – Que bom que você gostou, amor. Continua acompanhando, e deixando reviews. Sua opinião é muuuuito importante pra mim :)**

**Pida (: - Que bom que você gostou! Postando SEMPRE :)**

**Bee Stream – Postando ! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! Não deixe de acompanhar e deixar reviews.**

**Elisandra- amor à primeira vista :D Continue acompanhando ! **

**Lariis star - Postando, linda. **

**Dany Cullen – Own, linda. Obrigada por acompanhar. Vou sentir saudades de você. Quando voltar, não esquece de dar uma passadinha aqui, pra ver como anda as coisas. **

**Thainy – muuuuuuito obrigada por interagir comigo :D Isso ajuda, muito ! Continue acompanhando. **

**Di – Que bom que você amou! Continue acompanhando e deixando coments. **

**Cris – Ai, que legaaal *_* eu também quero um vizinho desse, aposto que todas as garotas normais querem, né? POSTANDO ! **

**Bunny93- Que bom que você está gostando! Continua acompanhando e interagindo comigo! **

**A. Anthony M. – Só Michael, nada de Mike. Odeio o Mike. Continua acompanhando, linda :D **

**Mandiinhaa. Cullen – Isso mesmo, não me abandone ! ****Continue interagindo :D **

**- TT Cullen Black - - Beeem vinda ! ****E eu não sou do mal *cara emburrada* , é que eu adoro SUSPENSE :D ' Continue acompanhando e interagindo. **

**Dada Cullen – Eu também quero esse vizinho. Será que ela vende? Auhsiashiau' Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews! **

**Luiiza- Bella Bêbada é MARA. Ushaishiusuahsu' Se todos vocês deixarem reviews toda vez, eu posto rapidinho xD **

**Bruna Watson – Bem vinda! POSTANDO SEMPRE, contanto que eu receba reviews :)**

**Thaina – Calma, fica calma que eu estou sempre postando. Aiushauishui' Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews.**

**Carol – que bom que você gostou! Continue acompanhando e interagindo, claro. **

**Celly Cullen – Continue acompanhando, linda ! Não esqueça de deixar coments. **

**Lyka Cullen – Não! Não morra, nem tenha um AVC, eu preciso de leitoras como você, então se segura aí! Ahsiauhsiuah' Continue acompanhando e interagindo, linda :)**

**Bea g. – adoooro apartamentos gigantes, porque dá para fazer, tipo...MEGA FESTAS. Aushaushu' , continue acompanhando e deixando reviews :***

**M. – Oi, linda! Que bom que você gostou :D Continue acompanhando e deixando coments. **

**Bgsmeinterfona- CONTINUO, SIM , amr ! Se deixarem reviews, eu posto rapidinho. **

**Renata- Nós leitoras fazemos isso, por medo de vocês largarem a gente. E também para deixar vocês com 'água na boca'. Ahahah , continue acompanhando e interagindo! **

**Ai, acho que depois dessa, vou ter L.E.R :S **

**Mas, sério. Eu AMO responder às reviews de vocês, então não parem , por favor. **

**Sério, isso incentiva muito ! **

**Vou dar um pouquinho de descanso para as minhas pobres mãozinhas. Coitadas, estão desde ontem escrevendo sem parar :s **

**E não esqueçam, que preciso de no mínimo 12 reviews para postar o próximo cap. :D **

**Sério, agora eu vou parar por aqui, porque minhas mãos estão doendo. **

**BEIJOS, EU AMO VOCÊS MUUUUUITO MUUUUITO MESMO ! **

**Mari. **


	4. Conversas civilizadas

**Mil desculpas pela demora...mas é que no meio do capítulo a criatividade resolveu ir fazer um lanchinho lá no Mc Donalds e demorou pacas pra voltar. Além do fato de que eu tenho vida social, e preciso curtir as minhas férias, mesmo que seja nesse fim de mundo, que é a minha cidade.**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Pedi doze e recebi 23! Valeu, galera! **

**Vamos logo à fic, né?**

**Boa Leitura. Enjoy it xD **

_No capítulo anterior..._

_- O que aconteceu com ela? – de repente, comecei a suar frio. O que havia acontecido? Será que ela estava bem? _

_- Ela sofreu um acidente, Isabella. – disse ele, por fim. _

_- O que? – minha mente se recusava a digerir uma informação dessas, e minhas pernas enfraqueceram. _

**Capítulo III – Conversas civilizadas**

- Acabaram de ligar do hospital, pedindo que eu fosse até lá, porque ela tinha acabado de chegar na ambulância, inconsciente. Achei que fosse melhor lhe avisar. – explicou.

- Que hospital?

- Lenox Hill. – respondeu.

Desliguei o interfone e corri até o quarto. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer, e saí. Ao chegar ao térreo, sai em disparada pelos carros, até chegar ao meu. Entrei no carro, e ao colocar a chave da ignição, alguém bateu na janela do carro.

- O que é? – perguntei, desesperada ao ver aqueles olhos verdes me encarando com preocupação.

- Você está muito nervosa, acho melhor vir comigo. – dizia ele, calmamente.

Soltei um suspiro pesado, e saí do carro. Segui Edward até que chegamos em seu reluzente volvo prateado. Fiquei um tanto quanto assustada com a velocidade a qual o carro percorria o trajeto até o hospital, mas decidi relevar o fato. Assim que avistei a enorme placa do hospital, soltei um suspiro de alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo fiquei apreensiva por ainda não saber direito como Alice estava. Fiquei imóvel no banco do passageiro, mesmo depois de o carro já ter estacionado. Edward abriu a porta para mim, - devo registrar que isso foi um gesto muito cavalheiro de sua parte - e me observou com um olhar triste. Desci do carro, e então começamos a andar depressa até a recepção do hospital. Pedimos informações à recepcionista, que disse que um médico logo nos daria informações. Sentamos em um sofá próximo, e eu apoiei a cabeça em meus joelhos. Alguns minutos depois, um médico apareceu.

- Você é Edward Cullen? – perguntava o doutor, que apresentava um aspecto cansado.

- Sim. Como está a Alice?

- Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo. Ela está passando por alguns exames para saber se tem alguma fratura ou traumatismo, mas por enquanto, apenas algumas escoriações. O rapaz que estava com ela chegou aqui consciente e de acordo com os exame, não sofreu quaisquer lesões.- respondeu o doutor pausadamente.

- Peraí, que rapaz? – perguntei. Até onde eu fiquei sabendo, Alice foi sozinha até a boate.

- Na ficha consta que o nome dele é Jasper Hale.

- O que Jasper estava fazendo com a Alice? –Edward perguntou, creio que mais para si mesmo do que para o médico ou a mim.

- Você conhece ele? – perguntei.

- Ah, sim. Ele é um amigo meu. E eu nem sabia que Alice conhecia ele. – respondeu, pensativo.

O doutor pediu licença e saiu. Ainda eram umas quatro e meia da manhã, e eu estava morrendo de sono. Abaixei a cabeça nos joelhos e fechei os olhos com força, desejando que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Acho que em alguma hora devo ter dormido, porque me lembro quando Edward começou a me sacudir, e eu imediatamente assumi uma posição ereta.

- O que foi? – perguntei assustada.

- Alice já está no quarto, e nós podemos ir até lá.

Levantei-me rapidamente e logo depois Edward também o fez. A recepcionista nos informou o número do quarto de Alice, e então seguimos a passos largos até o local indicado.

Chegando lá, encontramos uma Alice sedada, com diversos arranhões em seu rosto, mas nada que pudesse desfigurar sua face delicada e fina. Sua mão esquerda estava enfaixada e em ambos os braços haviam regiões arroxeadas. Soltei um suspiro pesado, e me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama de Alice. Segurei sua mão direita, e abaixei a cabeça na cama. Pude ouvir os passos leves de Edward atravessarem o quarto até chegar aonde eu estava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse ele, enquanto dava tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Se não estivéssemos sob aquela circunstancia, eu teria rido.

_Edward Cullen me consolando. Estamos no mesmo ambiente e não trocamos qualquer tipo de ofensa. _

_Conta outra. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Já eram oito da manhã, e Alice ainda não havia acordado. Apesar do doutor ter dito que ela estava bem e que não havia fraturado nada, eu ainda estava preocupada. Eu só ficaria calma quando ela acordasse e me assegurasse de que estava tudo bem.

- Isabella. –

- O quê? – resmunguei, olhando para Edward. Ele apresentava um aspecto bem cansado, e haviam olheiras ao redor de seus olhos.

- A Alice não vai acordar agora. Acho melhor irmos comer algo na lanchonete.

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Se quiser ir, vá sozinho. Eu quero estar aqui quando ela acordar.

- Para de ficar botando banca, Isabella. Vamos à lanchonete, nem que seja para tomar um café. O que nós menos precisamos agora é que você desmaie de fraqueza. – disse ele, em um tom autoritário.

- Tá. Que seja. – respondi, como uma criancinha birrenta.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x.x..**

Chegamos a lanchonete, e pedimos dois cafés. Enquanto os cafés não chegavam, um silêncio desconfortável pairou ali. Comecei a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, e desviei o olhar do par de esmeraldas que me observavam cuidadosamente.

- As coisas realmente precisam ser assim? – perguntou ele, após alguns instantes.

- O que? – o encarei séria. Do que ele estava falando, afinal?

- Você e eu. Quero dizer, nós mal nos conhecemos e simplesmente não conseguimos sustentar uma conversa civilizada. E nem mesmo agora que Alice está nessa situação, somos capazes de trocar algumas palavras sem ofendermos um ao outro. – sorriu ele, em sinal de reprovação.

- Aonde você quer chegar, senhor certinho? – questionei, entediada.

- Está vendo? Não conseguimos conversar sem trocarmos ofensas. E isso é muito errado, sabia? Você me odeia e me xinga, sem ao menos me conhecer.

- Ei! Não fica bancando o inocente não! Quer dizer que só eu levo culpa nisso? – aquele assunto já estava me irritando.

- E quando eu disse que só você era a culpada? – pela sua expressão, ele parecia lutar para conter o riso, ou algo assim.

- Certo. O que você quer, exatamente?

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer.- comentou ele, risonho.

- Fala, Cullen.

- Porque não começamos tudo de novo? Fingimos que acabamos de nos conhecer agora mesmo, e se essa imagem que temos um do outro não mudar dentro de uma semana, podemos travar uma guerra, se você quiser. – propôs ele, assumindo um semblante sério.

- Ei, que piada é essa? – questionei. Pelo o pouco que já havia observado de Edward Cullen, ele não era uma pessoa em que se podia confiar.

- Mas você precisa parar de achar que eu estou levando tudo na brincadeira, Isabella.

- Certo, certo. Mas...

- Mas, o que?

- Me chame apenas de Bella, por favor. Isabella é irritante. – continuei, e ele então soltou uma risada musical, que me deixou hipnotizada por alguns segundos. O café chegou, e por incrível que pareça, conseguimos manter uma conversa civilizada. Sem ofensas. Nada.

_Como era possível? _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Quando voltamos para o quarto, Alice já estava acordada. Reclamava das dores no corpo, mas explicamos à ela que era normal, e que dentro de alguns dias ela estaria melhor. Ao perceber o clima amistoso que pairava sobre nós, ela não hesitou em perguntar:

- É impressão minha, ou vejo uma trégua no ar?

- Talvez.- respondeu Edward, o que fez crescer o sorriso malicioso que brotava nos lábios de Alice.

- AAAAAAAAH! Isso merece uma comemoração! Que tal se sairmos hoje à noite?- perguntava ela, toda animada.

- Alice, primeiro trate de ficar curada. Depois pense em festas, por favor. – pediu Edward. – e antes que conteste, devo comunicar que você está cheia de hematomas, e aposto como você nem ao menos consegue se levantar daí.

- Ah, Eddie. Eu já entendi. Não precisava humilhar, também. – resmungou ela, e eu apenas ri.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Ao final da manhã, quando Alice voltou a dormir, Edward me deu uma carona até em casa. Fomos todo o caminho conversando animadamente, por incrível que pareça. Edward tem um bom gosto para músicas, sabe. E ele é...nem acredito que vou dizer isso. Tá. Ele é meio legal. Pronto, falei. Só espero que ele não fique sabendo que eu disse isso, ou é capaz de ele se achar o rei do universo ou algo do gênero.

Subimos no elevador juntos, ainda jogando conversa fora. Chegamos ao meu andar e me virei para dar um tchau para ele.

- Então....até mais, C...Edward.

- Nos vemos por aí, Bella.- ele se despediu,e quando a porta do elevador começou a fechar, não me contive, e disse:

- A propósito, você continua sendo um idiota. – sorri para ele, e então, antes que a porta se fechasse completamente, pude ver aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

**CONTINUA ....**

**Enfim, aqui está o capítulo :) **

**Gostaram? **

**Até que eu gostei de escrever esse capítulo :D **

**E é claro que eu não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com a Alice, porque ela é TUDO **

**Só que isso foi necessário, ou então a história não sairia do ponto inicial.**

**Agradecimentos à: **

**Leticia Oliveira,**

** Bee Stream,**

** MaCullenSalvatoreBelikov,**

**Lali Durao, **

**Carol, **

**Pida :), **

**Isabella Campbell, **

**Manuuu,**

**Buh-chan,**

**Ely Sandes, **

**Lyka Cullen, **

**Cris, **

** M., **

**M.T. Cullen, **

**Natiitomi,**

**-TT Cullen Black-, **

**, **

**Luiiza, **

**Ana Krol, **

**Bea g.,**

**Bruna Watson, **

**Bgsmeinterfona, **

**Beatriz.**

**Não vou agradecer individualmente, porque estou muito cansada e estou acessando a net escondida, porque meu pai criou um novo sistema aqui em casa no qual eu só posso utilizar a net até a meia noite, por recomendação médica, por incrível que pareça (irei renunciar meus direitos. Meia noite, adeus net? Fala sério, meia noite eu ainda nem atingi o ápice da minha criatividade! To ficando paranóica, eu sei.). E eu estou aqui, quase as três da manhã postando, então preciso ser rápida ou então estou lascada :S **

**Tá. MUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS. AMO VOCÊS. E Agora eu vou tentar algo diferente: **

**Só começo a escrever o capítulo quando receber 20 reviews. Não estou pedindo muito, afinal tem umas 600 pessoas lendo minha fic (que feliz *_*) , ou seja, não custa nada deixar uma review para dizer o que achou, concordam?**

**Só depende de vocês. Quanto mais review eu receber, mais rápido eu atualizo aqui :D **

**Não esqueçam que eu amo vocês. Agora eu vou indo. **

**Beeijos mil :* **

**Mari. **


	5. Se Alice não vai até a festa

**Oi.**

**Eu nem deveria postar hoje, afinal pedi 20 reviews e recebi 15 D:**

**Mas como eu estou muito ansiosa para postar, e eu provavelmente não irei atualizar aqui até a próxima semana, terei então que abrir uma exceção. Mas só vou postar o próximo quando receber 18 reviews no mínimo, e eu estou falando sério. **

**Obrigada às minhas leitoras fieis que me compreendem e me mandam reviews. Vocês são demais. **

**E quanto aos outros que não mandam reviews por um motivo desconhecido...eu só espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. E se não estiverem, infelizmente eu não vou poder fazer nada para melhorar aqui, porque vocês não interagem comigo e eu não sei o que vocês querem D: **

**Boa Leitura. Enjoy it xD**

**Capítulo IV – Se Alice não vai até a festa...a festa vem até Alice! **

**Bella's POV**

A semana que se passou foi relativamente calma.

Alice recebeu alta do hospital dois dias depois do acidente. Como ela ainda estava se queixando de algumas dores no corpo, pedi a ela que ficasse o resto da semana na minha casa, para que eu pudesse cuidar dela, e impedir que ela fosse a alguma festa antes de estar bem novamente.

- Mas Bella, eu estou bem! São só umas dorzinhas inofensivas! Eu _preciso_ ir a essa festa! – choramingava ela, enquanto eu levava suas coisas para o meu quarto.

- Não, ponha na sua cabeça que você não _pode_ sair de casa enquanto estiver desse jeito.

- E como eu estou então? – ela quis saber.

- Ah, por favor, Alice. Você quase não consegue se manter em pé.

- É claro que eu consigo. – Alice colocou as mãos na cintura, impaciente. Eu estava na sala pegando a última mala cor de rosa dela, e ela insistia naquele assunto, me seguindo para todo o lugar que eu ia.

- Ah é? Então leve essa sua mochila até o meu quarto. – desafiei-a, apontando para a mochila que estava jogada em cima do sofá da sala, e vi seu rosto assumir um tom pálido.

- AAAAAARGH! – grunhiu ela, e então foi pro meu quarto e enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro. – você vai estragar o meu encontro com o Jasper! – continuou ela, a voz abafada.

- Se ele gostar mesmo de você, ele entenderá, Allie. – eu tentei consolá-la, e vendo que eu estava certa, ela pareceu relaxar um pouco.

Abri a cortina do quarto e em seguida a janela, permitindo que a brisa matinal adentrasse o cômodo. Soltei um suspiro de satisfação, e admirei o céu. Não haviam muitas nuvens, e assim era possível contemplar aquele azul. E aquele sol! Como eu amava o sol!

- Bella! – gritou Alice, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- O que foi? – perguntei, me virando para ela.

- O que você e o Edward fizeram depois que vocês saíram do hospital naquele dia? – questionou ela, toda maliciosa.

- Nada. Ele apenas me deixou em casa.

- E porque em um dia vocês se odiavam, e no outro já estavam todos amiguinhos? –

- Ai, Alice. Sei lá. Eu acho que nós não somos mais crianças para ficarmos implicando um com o outro a todo instante. E também nós nem nos demos uma chance de se conhecer melhor, e já estávamos tirando conclusões precipitadas a respeito do outro. – soltei.

- E isso quer dizer que vocês estão dispostos a sair juntos e se conhecerem melhor? – perguntou ela, com os olhinhos brilhando e quase pulando na minha cama. Peguei um travesseiro e joguei nela.

- Alice! Dá pra parar? Não é nada disso! – gargalhei.

- Mas foi isso o que você falou. – ela se fez de inocente. E esse era um dos muitos dons dela. De distorcer as nossas palavras e depois se fazer de inocente, se safando de toda a culpa.

- Eu não disse isso. – falei, me levantando da cama e indo até o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Ao sair do banheiro, não encontrei Alice no quarto. Fui na sala, e vi a pixel falando ao interfone.

- Por favor, Eddie? – implorava ela. Ele disse alguma coisa do outro lado da linha e ela bateu o pé, impaciente. – eu estou pedindo. – grunhiu ela, manhosa. Ele pareceu se render, pois ela começou a dar pulinhos de satisfação. – Certo. Eu amo você, priminho. E não esqueça. Nove _em ponto_. – e dizendo isso, ela desligou.

- O que você está planejando, Alice? Se estiver pensando em sair, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva, porque hoje você _não_ vai sair daqui de casa.

- É claro que não, bobinha. É que, como eu vou ter que ficar aqui trancada e não posso ir até a festa...-por favor, me diga que não era isso o que eu estava pensando. _Por favor, por favor! –_ ENTÃO A FESTA VEM ATÉ MIM! – ela começou a dar pulinhos, mas logo parou, e fez uma careta de dor.

- Você. Não vai. Fazer. Uma. Festa. Na minha casa. – ameacei.

- Ai, Bella. Não é o que você está pensando. Eu só pedi ao Edward que chamasse o Jasper- ela disse o último nome em um tom apaixonado – e mais alguns amiguinhos dele.

De nada adiantaria discutir com Alice. Então, voltei ao quarto, vesti uma camisa de flanelas do meu pai – nem sei porque ela veio parar nas minhas coisas. – e me enfiei debaixo do edredom para dormir um pouco.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Já devia ser meio-dia, pela posição do mesmo. Levantei meio grogue e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Saí de lá e encontrei Alice na mesa de jantar comendo sushi.

- Pediu sushi? – perguntei, e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- É claro que sim. Tem para você ali na cozinha. – respondeu ela, muito concentrada em sua refeição. Fui à cozinha e me servi de alguns. Peguei um pouco de suco na geladeira e voltei para a sala, sentando-me na cadeira ao lado de Alice.

-Pensei que você não acordaria nunca mais. – resmungou ela, colocando em seguida um Hot Filadélfia (**N.A:ADOOOOOORO!**) gigantesco na boca. Ela se arrependeu do que tinha feito quase que imediatamente. Pude perceber que ela lutava para mastigar a comida, tudo em vão. Não agüentei e comecei a rir.

- Alice, você não pode comer algo que é maior do que a sua boca. – falei em meio a gargalhadas. Ela me mandou um olhar assassino, e eu tentei me controlar. A aquela altura, ela já conseguira colocar quase tudo para dentro, creio eu, e tomava uma boa golada de suco, suspirando de alívio.

- Que seja.- disse ela, gesticulando com as mãos. – Ei, nós temos que ir ao supermercado fazer compras para hoje à noite.

- Tá. Eu vou e você fica aqui.

- Eu não sou sua prisioneira, Bella. – advertiu ela – E eu só não vou questionar, porque você vai me deixar organizar tudo _do jeitinho que eu quero. _

Era exatamente isso o que eu temia.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Voltei ao supermercado algumas horas depois, e quase não reconheci a minha própria casa.

Sério. Na sala de jantar, Alice havia colocado a mesa exatamente no centro do cômodo, e afastara as cadeiras para as extremidades. Na mesma mesa, havia arranjos de flores no centro, e ela também desenterrara de algum lugar um aparador, onde colocara meus melhores pratos de porcelana e taças de vidro. Os talheres também estavam na mesa de canto, minuciosamente organizados.

Na sala de estar, ela havia afastado os sofás para um cantinho mais reservado do cômodo, e levou minha TV para o mesmo cantinho, que ficou muito fofo, devo admitir. O resto do cômodo estava vazio. Havia apenas um som o qual eu jamais vira e um jogo de luzes.

Eu já deveria esperar por isso. Revirei os olhos e falei em uma voz autoritária:

- ALICE.

E no mesmo instante ela apareceu na sala, com um sorriso angelical.

- Sim, Bella?

- O que você acha que está fazendo? Onde você conseguiu todos esses equipamentos de som, e pra quê você conseguiu isso? – arqueei a sobrancelha, esperando explicações.

-Ér... - começou ela, com um sorriso amarelo. – o Edward tinha em casa, e ele trouxe para cá. E antes que você comece a dizer que eu não deveria estar gastando energia arrastando todos esses móveis, devo acrescentar que quem me ajudou foi ele. Ou melhor, ele fez tudo. Menos organizar os pratos, taças e talheres.

Bufei e ela apenas sorriu para mim, como uma criancinha levada.

- Comprei tudo o que você pediu, está tudo lá na cozinha.

- Certo. Vá se arrumar, e não saia desse quarto com outra roupa que não seja aquela que está em cima da sua cama. – ordenou ela, com os olhos semicerrados.

Será que eu sou a única que tenho pavor da Alice quando o assunto é moda?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Edward's POV**

Alice me ligara de manhã para avisar que ela estaria organizando uma festa na casa de Bella, e que as duas apreciariam a minha presença.

_Sei. _

Ela pediu que eu chamasse alguns amigos e que levasse meus equipamentos de som, e que eu a ajudasse a arrumar tudo.

É, eu tenho uma prima muito _mandona._

Fiquei o resto da manhã checando se o jogo de luzes e os equipamentos de som estavam funcionando direito, e à tarde fui até o andar debaixo ajudar a Alice e...

Ver a Bella. Pronto, falei.

Mas para a minha decepção, Bella havia ido fazer compras, e então fiquei à tarde praticamente inteira arrastando móveis pra lá e pra cá, e obedecendo às ordens de Alice.

Quando terminei, a pequena praticamente me enxotou para fora do apartamento, dizendo que eu ainda havia _muito _que fazer.

Tomei um banho não muito demorado e coloquei uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta azul-claro. Calcei um tênis confortável e comecei a procurar na minha agenda telefônica o número de determinados amigos. Lembrei da exigência de Alice:

-_ Convide o Jasper. Se ele não aparecer aqui hoje, você vai pagar muito caro por isso. _

Não hesitei e liguei para ele, perguntando se ele havia planos para a noite.

- Não. Por quê? – questionou ele, meio desinteressado.

- É que a Alice tá dando uma festa na casa da Bella, e ela _exigiu _que você aparecesse. – sorri ao perceber que quando citei o nome da pequena, ele pareceu se animar com a idéia.

- Ah, claro! Que horas eu posso ir? – perguntou ele, como se estivesse indo buscar um prêmio.

- Às nove horas. - respondi. – Tenho que ligar para mais alguns amigos. Nos vemos na festa. – dizendo isso, desliguei o telefone e liguei para mais algumas pessoas, mas os celulares estavam desligados, ou então eles estavam ocupados demais para aparecer na festa. No fim, só restou meu primo Emmett.

- Claro que eu vou, Eddie. – respondeu ele.

- Não me chama de Eddie. - grunhi para ele. – e esteja aqui às nove.

- Claro amor. – dizendo isso, ele caiu na gargalhada e desligou o telefone em seguida.

Fiquei impaciente, pois a hora de descer nunca chegava.

_20h58min_

Queria logo descer, mas Bella poderia pensar que eu estava ansioso para isso, então achei melhor esperar mais um pouco.

_21h00min_

_Ainda não vou descer agora._

_Ainda não vou descer agora._

_Ainda não vou descer agora._

_Ainda não vou descer agora._

_21h03min_

_Tá. Agora eu vou descer. _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Apertei a campainha, meio hesitante. Alice abriu a porta toda sorridente, e pediu que eu entrasse.

Ela usava um vestido preto que deixava um ombro à mostra. O decote não era muito exagerado, mas quanto ao comprimento...

- Alice, não acha que esse vestido está um pouco...curto demais?- apontei para o vestido, que ia até o meio de suas coxas.

- Ah, faça-me o favor. – ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- E cadê a Bella? – tentei manter um tom casual, mas creio que Alice percebeu a ansiedade, pois ela semicerrou os olhos e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Está lá no quarto, se arrumando. Ela não vai demorar muito. Agora, põe esses seus _trambolhos_ para funcionar, e coloque músicas boas, por favor.

Agora foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

Liguei os equipamentos e o jogo de luzes. Escolhi um repertório legal e deixei tocando. Alice fez menção de apagar as luzes, mas antes que ela o fizesse, Bella saiu do quarto, e ainda no claro pude perceber o quão linda ela estava.

**CONTINUA...**

**O nome do cap. ficou tosco, eu sei...mas eu não sabia que nome colocar, então ficou esse mesmo. **

**Não vou por agradecimentos aqui, porque eu estou com MUITA pressa. Só acessei a internet porque eu queria atualizar aqui, já que como disse anteriormente, é muito provável que o próximo capítulo só saia próxima semana, e SE eu receber no mínimo 18 reviews. **

**Eu sei que alguns pensam que é frescura o negócio das reviews. Mas acontece que as reviews incentivam MUUUUITO, e elas são como filhos pra mim, porque eu amo muito todas elas. **

**E quanto a fic 'Just call me love again' eu peço desculpas as leitoras que estão ansiosas pelo próximo capítulo, mas eu estou pensando seriamente em colocar a fic em HIATUS. Sei que isso é muito errado da minha parte, porém eu estou passando por um bloqueio de criatividade para escrever essa fic em especial. Não vou excluir a história, porque eu pretendo dar continuidade à ela, mas não agora. Talvez em alguns meses eu volte a escrever para essa fic, mas por enquanto acho que fico só nessa aqui. É isso. Ainda não decidi, mas é quase certo que ela (JCLA) esteja em HIATUS.**

**É isso, pessoal. Deixem reviews, que eu vou ficando por aqui.**

**Mari.**


	6. Eu adoro tudo isso

**Oi, fofuras! **

**Eu estou ULTRA feliz, porque chegamos a 100 reviews! **

**E quero agradecer pelas 31 reviews que quase me mataram de felicidade *-***

**Então, aí vai um presentinho para vocês. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar do capítulo :)**

**Boa leitura. Enjoy it xD **

**Capítulo V- Eu adoro tudo isso.**

**Bella's POV**

A campainha tocou pela primeira vez quando eu ainda estava me arrumando no quarto. Coloquei o meu vestido – tomara-que-caia preto com detalhes de paetê no busto e soltinho no resto do comprimento, que ia até a metade das coxas – e calcei uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Ouvi a voz de Edward no outro cômodo, e instintivamente sorri. Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho. Alice havia escolhido a maquiagem perfeita, como sempre. Passei um pouco de perfume e finalmente saí do quarto.

Ao sair da sala, a primeira coisa que vi foi aquele par de esmeraldas me encarando. Obviamente fiquei sem graça, e abaixei a cabeça, já sentindo o sangue subir para as minhas bochechas. Soltei um suspiro de alívio quando Alice apagou as luzes da sala, deixando o cômodo parcialmente escuro. Aquela confusão de luzes começou a "rodopiar" pelo loft, e meus olhos lutavam para se adaptar à mudança de luminosidade.

- Oi, Bella. - dizia ele, abrindo um sorriso torto.

- O-oi. – gaguejei, ainda envergonhada.

- Você está linda. – elogiou ele, sem desfazer o sorriso. Fiquei ainda mais envergonhada, e queria achar um buraco para me meter lá dentro e não sair nunca mais.

- Ér....obrigada. – nesse exato momento, a campainha começou a tocar insistentemente. _Salva pelo gongo._

- Eu atendo! – me pronunciei, antes que Alice decidisse abrir a porta, e me fizesse passar vergonha ali na frente do Edward.

Abri a porta num rompante, e lá estava um cara grandalhão que eu sequer tinha visto antes.

- Oi. – cumprimentei, ainda meio insegura. - Quem é você?

- Oi gata. – disse ele, um sorriso brincalhão nascendo em seus lábios. – eu sou o Emmett McCarty. E você, belezura?

- Bella Swan. – respondi, sorrindo igualmente. Alguma coisa – talvez seu sorriso brincalhão, ou seu jeito de criança – me dizia que seríamos bons amigos. – é um prazer.

- Prazer é só na cama, gata. Tá afim? (**N\A: essa foi pra ti, Clá Clá *-***) - de início, eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas um segundo depois ocorreu um estalo na minha cabeça, e meu rosto começou a pegar fogo.

- Êpa, não tira casquinha não, Emmett! – advertiu Edward, talvez de maneira... possessiva? Creio que deveria ser coisa da minha cabeça. Ele olhou para mim e depois para Emmett. Ao perceber o meu total estado de vergonha, ele abriu um sorriso maldoso e perguntou:

- O que você aprontou, Emm?

- Nada. Só areia demais para o caminhãozinho dela. – respondeu ele, dando uma gargalhada estrondosa.

Edward, despreocupadamente passou uma mão pela minha cintura – para passar tranqüilidade, creio eu – e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Não ligue para o que ele diz, ele é apenas uma criança. Não leve a sério. – não pude deixar de rir.

- Claro. – e dizendo isso, fui pegar uma cerveja na geladeira.

Fiquei apreciando a bebida na cozinha, enquanto observava a movimentação da cidade pela janela. Algum tempo depois, pude ouvir um grito de Alice, e corri na sala para ver. Quase caí dura no chão ao ver quem havia acabado de chegar.

- R-Rosalie? - perguntei. Como ela podia ter mudado tanto? Oh, céus. Era ela?

- Bella! – exclamou ela, correndo até mim e atirando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. – eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Rosalie! – gritei. Era ela mesmo! Depois de tanto tempo fora, ela finalmente estava de volta.

- Ei! E eu?- Alice bateu o pé no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos na cintura. – vão me excluir?

Eu e Rosalie nos olhamos com um sorriso cúmplice, e logo depois estávamos as duas em cima de Alice, que arfava totalmente surpresa com a nossa reação.

- Como nós poderíamos lhe excluir, baixinha? - perguntamos, em meio à gargalhadas.

- Ei! E nós? - o garoto loiro, até então desconhecido por mim, perguntou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vocês são um caso à parte, ao qual precisamos pensar a respeito. – respondeu Rose, em seu tom autoritário de sempre.

- Não vale loura oxigenada. – Emmett interrompeu. Arregalei os olhos. Rosalie simplesmente _odiava_ ser chamada de loura oxigenada. Certa vez ela fora suspensa do colégio por uma semana, pois uma garota a chamou por esse apelido, e de alguma maneira Rose conseguira provocar uma hemorragia no olho da atrevida, além de deformar o nariz da mesma. – nós também somos convidados, e estamos aqui para nos divertir.

- E quem é você, para me chamar de loura oxigenada sem a minha permissão? Por acaso se acha o dono do pedaço, seu poste? - questionou a loira, com o dedo indicador na cara do grandalhão, que por um momento, parecia bem assustado.

- Ei! Não me chama de poste não, loira burra! – revidou ele, e então a confusão estava armada. Os dois ficaram trocando desavenças e eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper ficamos sem reação, apenas assistindo ao espetáculo.

- Acho melhor procurarmos algo para fazer, ou então isso aqui vai virar teatro, e esses dois serão os personagens do drama. – murmurou Alice.

- Também acho. – respondeu Jasper, prontamente.

Sentamos no sofá e ficamos conversando banalidades. Aproveitei a situação para perguntar o que havia acontecido no acidente, e porque Jasper estava com Alice. Eles se explicaram, dizendo que se encontraram na boate e decidiram dar um passeio depois da noitada. Ambos estavam bêbados, mas não totalmente embriagados, e acharam que poderiam dirigir sem se expor a qualquer tipo de risco. Jasper havia se oferecido para dirigir, e Alice concordara. Porém, quando estavam próximos ao central park, ele não percebera que o sinal estava vermelho, e acabou ultrapassando o semáforo. E nesse momento, um carro estava passando na rua transversal à deles, e para prevenir um acidente, Jasper desviou. Porém, ele acabou perdendo o controle do volante e o carro foi de encontro a um poste.

- Oh, céus. Isso foi mais grave do que eu pensava! Vocês poderiam ter morrido! – exclamei horrorizada.

- Mas não morremos, Bella. – Alice tentou me acalmar. – quem mais saiu prejudicado nessa história toda foi o meu bebê. – franzi a testa. Bebê? Alice mal conhecia Jasper e já o apelidara de bebê? - essa hora está sozinho na oficina, tadinho. – ah. Claro. O tal "bebê" não era o Jasper, e sim seu precioso Porsche amarelo. Alice mataria e morreria pelo seu carro.

_É cada coisa que me aparece..._

- Falando em carros, Jasper... – disse Edward, em um tom casual – você ainda continua com aquela Ferrari de seis meses atrás?

- MINHA NOSSA! VOCÊ TEM UMA FERRARI, JAZZ? - perguntou Alice, quase quicando no sofá.

E então eles começaram a falar exclusivamente de _carros. _Até mesmo Alice estava super animada com aquela conversa. E eu sobrei ali, obviamente. Porque eu nem ligo pra essas coisas de carro. E eu só conheço o meu carro – um beatle conversível preto – porque Alice me mostrara certa vez, quando passávamos em frente a uma concessionária e foi amor à primeira vista.

_Enfim._

Como eu não iria ficar ali, _boiando_ feito uma idiota, levantei-me e fui até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Quando passei pela sala de jantar, dei uma rápida olhada em Emmett e Rose, cujas bocas estavam muito ocupadas para trocar farpas, e faziam algo bem mais interessante que isso.

_Se é que você me entende. _

Sorri. Até que eles formavam um belo casal.

Adentrei a cozinha, e avistei na bancada alguns aperitivos. Abri a geladeira para pegar uma cerveja, e me encostei-me à bancada da cozinha, beliscando uma coisinha aqui, outra acolá. Uma música agitada (**N\A: pensei na música " Meet me halfway" de Black Eyed Peas**)invadiu o ambiente. A batida era contagiante, e quando dei por mim, já estava balançando o corpo no ritmo da música. Levei um baita susto quando duas mãos fortes me seguraram pela cintura.

- Oh, céus. Você quer me matar de susto, Edward? - virei-me para ele, porém me arrependendo do ato quase que imediatamente. Ele estava mais próximo do que o esperado, e me encarava como se quisesse me devorar, ou algo assim.

- Desculpe. Só queria ver se você estava bem. – murmurou ele, parecendo hipnotizado com alguma coisa.

- E eu por acaso preciso de guarda costas, Cullen? - perguntei levemente irritada.

- Sabia que você fica ainda mais linda quando está zangada? - ele me puxou para si, segurando minha cintura um pouco mais firme do que antes.

- Você por acaso está me cantando, Edward? - desafiei me desvencilhando de seus braços, e me mantendo em uma distância segura dele.

- E se eu estiver? - devolveu ele, voltando a se aproximar de mim, porém sem me tocar.

- Eu já lhe disse que você não faz meu tipo.

- E eu preciso comentar que isso não é nada convincente, Bella...

Quem ele pensava que era para me dizer que meu argumento não era convincente¿

- Seu idiota. Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você nem me conhece.

- Ah, mas eu sei disso, tão bem quanto você sabe. E sabe por que, _Isabella_? Porque eu já percebi que cada vez que eu falo com você, suas bochechas ficam extremamente coradas... - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo os pelos da minha nuca eriçarem. – e isso o que acabou de acontecer... Você ficou totalmente arrepiada. Como você explica isso? - Ele voltou a me encarar, com um sorriso tentadoramente _sexy_ em seus lábios irresistivelmente convidativos.

Abri a boca para revidar algo, mas não havia nada o que dizer.

É claro que ele fazia meu tipo. Ele era simplesmente irresistível, e aquilo era incontestável. Porque a cada vez que eu olhava aqueles lábios vermelhos, eu tinha que travar uma batalha com os meus conceitos de certo e errado. O certo dizia que eu deveria resistir à tentação, pois ele deveria ser aqueles caras que só querem transa fácil. Porém o lado errado dizia que eu deveria simplesmente me entregar de uma vez e deixar de besteiras. Afinal eu não era nenhuma santa, e já tinha deixado de ser inocente há muito tempo. Então porque eu me entregaria a outros caras, e recusaria a um convite _dele_?

- Bella, eu já estou cansado desse seu joguinho. - sua expressão era um misto de irritação e rendição. - Porque você não para com isso, e assume que você me deseja tanto quanto eu a desejo? - e então ele abriu um sorriso malicioso, que deixou minhas pernas bambas. Juro que se ele não estivesse me segurando – novamente – pela cintura, eu já teria caído no chão, pela falta de equilíbrio.

- Então não imponha joguinhos também, Cullen. – ele me olhou, sem entender o que eu queria dizer com aquilo. – Argh, como você é idiota. – revirei os olhos, totalmente impaciente. – porque você não para de bancar o bom mocinho, e me beija logo¿

- Nem precisava pedir. – ele sorriu vencedor.

- Ah, é? Pois então porque você v- não pude concluir a frase, pois a boca de Edward cobriu a minha em um beijo avassalador. Seus lábios pressionavam os meus com tanta força que chegavam a machucar. Não que eu realmente me importasse com isso. Eu literalmente _tremi nas bases_,e creio que ele percebera isso, pois seus braços apertaram ainda mais a minha cintura. Uma de minhas mãos correu até o cabelo acobreado de Edward, e a outra, segurou seu ombro, para me garantir que eu não iria perder o equilíbrio e cair.

Fui surpreendida quando ele me ergueu e me colocou sentada em cima da bancada da cozinha.

- Edward, o q – sua boca novamente ocupou a minha, sem me dar chances de falar. Minhas mãos agora passeavam pelo seu peitoril, enquanto ele segurava a minha nuca possessivamente. O ar começava a faltar, mas o que eu menos queria era que aquele beijo acabasse. Eu queria sentir a textura dos seus lábios, queria sentir o seu hálito quente...

- OH, MINHA NOSSA! – Alice gritou na porta da cozinha, fazendo com que eu e Edward nos afastássemos abruptamente. – EU NÃO CREIO!

Desci da bancada rapidamente, e abaixei a cabeça, totalmente envergonhada.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Alice?- Rosalie apareceu meio segundo depois, visivelmente assustada. – OH, MEU DEUS! EU NÃO ACREDITO!- olhei para Edward, e percebi que sua boca estava completamente manchada de batom. Ah, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Jasper e Emmett estavam mais atrás, sorrindo como se nós fossemos duas crianças que haviam acabado de aprontar uma daquelas.

_Deus... Abra um buraco embaixo de mim agora. Eu quero me enterrar. _

- Dá para parar de encher, vocês duas¿ - gritou Edward, visivelmente irritado. – Vão se atracar com seus namorados, e nos deixem em paz, por favor!

As garotas riram em silencio e saíram. Bom, pelo menos Rosalie fez isso, porque Alice fez questão de voltar até mim e sussurrar no meu ouvido:

- Você vai me contar tudinho depois, mocinha! – meu rosto ardeu em brasas quando ela disse isso.

Percebendo o olhar assassino que Edward enviara a ela, Alice resmungou que já estava saindo e finalmente o fez.

E então o silencio tomou conta da cozinha. Fiquei sem saber onde enfiar a cara, enquanto Edward me olhava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- O que foi agora? - cruzei os braços, impaciente.

- Você se irrita muito fácil, Isabella. – murmurou ele, com o mesmo sorriso tentador. – Mas eu adoro quando você fica assim. – ele voltou a se aproximar. – E eu também adoro quando você fica corada. – ele tocou o meu rosto, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. Soltei um suspiro pesado – Eu adoro tudo em você, Bella. – e dizendo isso, ele me puxou para mais um beijo. Só que dessa vez era um beijo calmo, delicado.

- Como vocês são fofos juntinhos! – Alice apareceu novamente na cozinha, e quando Edward interrompeu o beijo, – com um semblante muito irritado, devo comentar – eu pude ver que os olhos de Alice brilhavam e ela abria um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Alice, você é muito chata. Sai daqui! – disse Edward, todo emburrado.

E ele ficava realmente uma gracinha fazendo aquele biquinho.

- Poxa, Eddie. Deixa de ser ranzinza. Vocês estão tão fofinhos que eu não posso deixar de comentar. – dizia ela, toda animadinha.

- Tá. Mas comenta depois! Agora sai! – Ele foi até ela, e começou a lhe empurrar de volta para a sala.

Ele virou-se para mim alguns segundos depois, com aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

- Alice é realmente uma chata. – ele murmurou, me abraçando pela cintura.

- Arrã. – assenti, e enterrei a cabeça em seu peito, totalmente envergonhada.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

- Tem certeza que eu não posso ficar? - ele perguntou pela milionésima vez. Já devia ser umas duas da manhã, e Alice depois de beber umas cinco latinhas de cerveja, acabou _capotando_ no sofá da sala.

- Não, você não pode! A Alice tá aqui, Edward! – respondi, enquanto ele traçava beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Mas ela nem vai perceber nada, ela tá praticamente morta aí! – insistiu ele.

- Edward, não torne as coisas mais difíceis. – sussurrei, quando ele começou a dar pequenas mordidas no meu pescoço, praticamente me levando à loucura.

- Então vai lá pra casa. – mas que merda! Como ele era insistente! - problema resolvido.

- Droga, Edward. Eu preciso estar na faculdade amanhã as nove da manhã, então, por favor, vai pra sua casa! – choraminguei. Eu sabia que iria ceder se ele continuasse insistindo.

- Eu também tenho faculdade amanhã, mas e daí¿ Faltar uma aula não vai matar ninguém. – continuou.

Meu deus, me ajude.

- E-edward, p-por favor. E-eu quero d-dormir. – tentei falar alguma coisa coerente, já que ele começava a roçar os lábios nos meus, e era quase impossível resistir a tudo aquilo.

- Por favor digo eu, Bella.- ele começava a ficar irritado. Caramba, será que ele ia ficar insistindo a noite inteira¿!

- Edward. Eu não vou transar com você hoje. – tentei parecer firme, e pelo jeito deu certo, porque na mesma hora ele assumiu uma postura ereta, e me olhou com uma cara mal humorada.

- Você ainda vai ser minha, Isabella. Nem tente fugir. – e dizendo isso, ele foi em direção a porta.

- Ei, nem vai se despedir¿ - perguntei, quando ele já estava no corredor.

- Não. – respondeu ele, feito uma criança mimada.

Caminhei até ele, e o olhei com um olhar suplicante.

- Nem um beijinho¿ - perguntei.

Ele revirou os olhos, e então me puxou pela cintura, colando as nossas bocas em um beijo faminto.

Nem percebi quando a porta do elevador se abriu e ele me puxou lá para dentro. A sorte é que eu consegui me soltar dele antes que a porta se fechasse e eu estivesse completamente perdida.

- Até mais. – saí do elevador, deixando ali um Edward completamente irritado e irresistivelmente sexy.

**CONTINUA...**

**E então¿ Gostaram¿ Eu devo comentar que amei escrever esse capítulo, e não é atoa que já são 6h da manha , e eu ainda não preguei o sono, porque eu queria logo terminar esse capítulo.**

**E quero avisar que no próximo capítulo vai ter LEMMONS.**

**A primeira vez que eu vou escrever uma lemmon...vou me esforçar bastante e vou tentar trazer algo bom :)**

**Se vocês me mandarem bastante reviews, eu provavelmente vou ter mais entusiasmo para escrever, logo o capítulo saíra mais rápido. **

**20 reviews, no mínimo. **

**Galera, eu aceito reviews dos não-cadastrados. Não se entimidem, deixem reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que passou aqui! **

**Enfim...**

**AAAH! EU TENHO QUE EXPLICAR UMAS COISINHAS QUE NÃO FICARAM CLARAS NO CAPÍTULO E NA FIC TAMBÉM: **

**- A Rosalie é irmã do Jasper, mas eles não são gêmeos. A Rosalie, a Bella e a Alice tem 22 anos, e sempre estudaram juntas. Só que a Rosalie saiu pra passar um tempo fora, e decidiu visitar o Jasper justo no dia da festa ( não é bem uma festa, é mais uma reunião de amigos ) , e ele teve que levar ela. **

**A Alice e a Bella não conhecem o Jasper desde sempre, porque ele tem 27 anos, e na minha fic os pais da Rose e do Jazz são divorciados e o J. morava com o pai, e a Rose com a mãe. Ou seja, a Alice conheceu ele há pouco tempo, e a Bella também. (eu acho que isso ficou meio confuso :S ) **

**O Edward tem 27 anos também, e o Emm tem 28. **

**Acho que é isso. **

**MIL DESCULPAS PELOS POSSÍVEIS ERROS DE PONTUAÇÃO, ORTOGRAFIA, INTERROGAÇÕES AO CONTRÁRIO(MEU COMPUTADOR TÁ COLOCANDO UMAS INTERROGAÇÕES AO CONTRÁRIO, E AS VEZES EU ESQUEÇO DE ARRUMAR, ENTÃO...) ETC. Deem um desconto. Tô morrendo de sono.**

**Agradecimentos à : **

**Dyda, Lari Mune Pattz, CahBigaiski, AnaC , Nane!, Mymih Black, Bee , Ludmilla Ferreira, Bee Stream , Srta. Cullen Black Volturi, Mandiinhaa. Cullen , Bunny93 , Ri, Joanna Black, Ana Krol, Gibeluh, Ana Carolina P. , Lyka Cullen, Pixel, Hebe, Kaena H. Cullen , M. T. Cullen, Luiiza, A. Anthony M. , Carol Cullen, Lali Durao , Lariis star, IsabellaPC, Bruna Watson.**

**Valeu, cês são demais! **

**Se eu tiver esquecido alguém, grita! **

**Agora eu vou dormir, porque já são quase sete da manhã e eu to caindo de sono. **

**Mas antes disso....eu consegui convencer meu pai a me deixar usar a net até as duas! Mas é claro que eu estou ficando até mais tarde, escondidinha, mas estou. Siiahsiuahsiua, se o papai acorda agora e me olha no computador, eu tenho até pena de mim. **

**Vou sair, porque ele já deve estar acordando. **

**Deixem reviews! AMO VOCÊS, MUUUUITO ! **

**Beijos,**

**Mari. **


	7. You know you want me

**Oi =D **

**People, eu nem desejei feliz natal pra vocês, né? É que eu pretendia postar mais um capítulo antes do natal, só que eu tive um montão de coisas pra fazer, e minha mãe, hiperativa que só ela, me arrastou pra comprar presente pra Deus e o mundo, e acabou que eu não pude att aqui. **

**Mas espero que vocês tenham tido um natal maravilhoso =D **

**E eu quero agradecer pelas 30 REVIEWS que eu recebi pelo capítulo. **

**Sintam-se abraçadas por mim (:**

**Boa Leitura. Enjoy it XD**

**Capítulo VI – I know you want me**

**Bella's POV**

- Alice, acorda. Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula! – chamei a pequena pela milésima vez, mas ela nem se mexia.

Corri no banheiro e borrifei um pouco de perfume em mim. Passei desodorante, e larguei a toalha no cesto de roupas sujas. Voltei ao quarto e vesti uma calcinha e um sutiã, antes de chamar Alice novamente.

- Me deixa, Bella.- ela murmurou e virou para ou outro lado.

Vesti uma calça jeans, uma bata amarela e calcei o primeiro salto que encontrei. Prendi o cabelo em um coque meio soltinho e suspirei de alívio ao me olhar no espelho e ver que eu estava apresentável. Com todo aquele corretivo e aquela base, nem parecia que eu estava de ressaca.

Olhei novamente para a cama e vi Alice, totalmente estirada na minha cama, dormindo um sono profundo. Grunhi de raiva ao olhar meu relógio de pulso e ver que estávamos dez minutos atrasadas. Fui até a cama e comecei a lhe sacudir pelos ombros freneticamente.

- Alice, pelo amor de deus! Levanta daí, nós já estamos atrasadas!

Ela murmurou algo ininteligível, e nem sequer abriu os olhos. Ao olhar daquele jeito, nem parecia que ela era totalmente apaixonada pelo seu curso de moda. Nós duas já estávamos no último ano de faculdade de moda, na Columbia University(**N\A: não sei se nessa faculdade tem curso de moda, mas de todo jeito....**) e pretendíamos montar uma loja de roupas em Nova York. Mas do jeito que Alice era preguiçosa, era bem capaz que ela mandasse fazer uma suíte para que ela pudesse dormir o dia inteiro na loja, deixando todo o trabalho duro para mim.

Decidi recorrer a uma última tentativa de acordá-la. Abri a cortina do quarto abruptamente, permitindo que a luz do sol adentrasse o cômodo. Imediatamente, Alice fechou os olhos com força, tapando-os com as mãos logo em seguida.

- Que merda, Bella. Fecha a porcaria dessa cortina, porque eu estou com uma dor de cabeça medonha e eu preciso dormir! – ela choramingou.

- Eu também estou morrendo de dor de cabeça Alice, mas nós precisamos ir para a faculdade. E se você não levantar daí em cinco segundos, eu lhe arrasto até o campus do jeito que você está. – ela imediatamente se levantou e se olhou no espelho, arqueando a sobrancelha e me encarando em seguida com um olhar desafiador:

- Você nunca faria isso. – não pude deixar de sorrir com a ameaça. Ela agora ia para o banheiro e levava uma toalha debaixo do braço.

- Não demore. Nós já estam-

- Atrasadas! Você já falou isso, Bella. – ela murmurou impaciente, batendo a porta do banheiro em seguida.

Fui para a sala e fiz um café preto. Despejei o líquido quente em uma garrafinha térmica, e procurei uma barrinha de granola no armário, mas tive que me contentar com o cereal diário. Despejei o mesmo em uma tigela e enchi o recipiente de leite. Comi – devorei, melhor dizendo – a refeição rapidamente, e depois de lavar a tigela e a colher, peguei novamente a garrafa térmica com café e voltei ao quarto para pegar minha bolsa. Encontrei Alice só de calcinha e sutiã, parada na frente do meu guarda-roupa feito uma pessoa que sofria de retardos mentais_._

- Alice, pelo amor de deus! Cuida com isso!

- Bella, eu não vejo nenhuma roupa à minha frente! – ela choramingou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Oh, céus. Como você é dramática. – a empurrei para o lado e comecei a procurar uma roupa que Alice aprovasse. Não demorei muito para achar a minha saia estampada de cintura alta, e vi a pequena abrir um sorriso –aprovando a peça de roupa, creio eu – e puxar a saia das minhas mãos.

- Obrigada, Bella. Você é muito útil. Pode deixar que eu acho a blusa perfeita.

(**N\A: roupa da Alice:**** h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ G o G 1 4 2 Q K l W g / S w Y N Y D P r d r I / A A A A A A A A B C A / b I Z 7 k V C X d a k / s 4 0 0 / s a i a 2 . j p g**** - TIREM OS ESPAÇOS. A roupa que eu imaginei não era assim, mas esse modelo chegou perto**)

- Vou descer, espero você no carro. – comentei, enquanto pegava a chave do carro na mesinha de cabeceira. Antes de sair, peguei um pacote de aspirinas, para o caso de eu precisar. Minha cabeça estava explodindo. Ao sair para o corredor, não tranquei a porta, pois Alice o faria quando descesse. Apertei o botão do elevador repetidas vezes – um claro sinal de impaciência – e encostei-me à parede de granito. As portas do elevador se abriram pouco depois, e arregalei os olhos ao me deparar com o dono das mais preciosas esmeraldas dentro do elevador, com a cabeça encostada na parede, os olhos bem fechados.

- Edward? – chamei, e ele imediatamente abriu os olhos, com um lindo sorriso se formando.

- Bom dia. – a voz dele estava um pouco rouca, e seus olhos estavam cansados.

- O que você tá fazendo acordado à uma hora dessas? – perguntei, desconfiada. Edward parecia ser aquelas pessoas que não fazem absolutamente nada da vida, e passam o dia inteiro dormindo ou bebendo ou... Você me entendeu.

- Estou indo para a faculdade, assim como você. – só agora havia me dado conta que ele tinha nos braços um livro extremamente grosso, e no seu ombro esquerdo pendia uma bolsa de couro preta, combinando com sua calça jeans escura e sua blusa branca que realçava todos os seus músculos.

Poderia ser mais_ sexy_?

- Você indo para a faculdade? – perguntei ainda bem desconfiada.

- Sim. Eu estou me especializando em neurocirurgia, na _Cornell University._ – fiquei absolutamente chocada ao ouvir aquilo. – e você?

- F-faço curso de moda, na _Columbia University_. – foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar. O elevador parou no térreo e, no entanto, continuamos dentro dele.

- Bom, então eu já vou indo. – consegui dizer depois de alguns segundos. Fiz menção de sair, mas senti uma de suas mãos me segurarem pelo braço e me virarem para si.

- Vai me tratar como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem, Isabella? – seu sorriso era pura malícia e sensualidade. Minhas pernas lutavam para se manter equilibradas no salto alto, mas era difícil quando tinha um homem como aquele parado à sua frente, a uma proximidade nada saudável.

- E-eu estou at-trasada, E-dward. Agora n-não. – Puta merda, porque eu não conseguia falar nada coerente?

Seus lábios roçaram os meus, e eu perdi a linha do raciocínio. Puxei sua boca para a minha em um beijo faminto, e praticamente fui ao delírio ao sentir seu hálito quente misturado com um leve gostinho de café.

_Melhor, impossível._

Nem notei quando ele me puxou até a garagem do prédio. Só percebi isso, quando senti meu corpo encostar-se ao concreto. Abri meus olhos imediatamente, e o empurrei com força para longe de mim.

- Eu estou atrasada. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Eu estava ofegante, e podia sentir meu rosto quente e meus lábios inchados.

- Certo. – ele respondeu, todo sorridente. – você me liga quando voltar para casa? – aquilo não me cheirava a coisa boa.

- T-tudo bem. – respondi, constrangida só de pensar no que ele poderia estar pensando naquele exato momento.

Ele afagou minha bochecha rapidamente, antes de caminhar em direção ao seu volvo prateado.

Segui – ainda meio desnorteada por conta do _amasso_ de ainda há pouco – para o meu carro, e ao entrar, joguei minha bolsa no banco de trás, tomei um gole de café da garrafinha que ainda estava em uma das minhas mãos trêmulas e encostei minha cabeça no volante, tentando acalmar a respiração antes que Alice chegasse ao carro e perguntasse se eu estava bem.

Ouvi a porta do passageiro ser aberta, e logo em seguida, fechada. Vi que Alice usava um dos meus óculos favoritos.

- Pra quê esse óculos, Ali?

- É só até chegarmos a faculdade. Vou me maquiando no caminho, porque não deu tempo. – ela murmurou feito uma velha ranzinza.

- Você nunca mais vai fazer festa na minha casa, e muito menos quando tivermos faculdade no dia seguinte. Olha só o nosso estado! – adverti um pouco irritada.

- Bella, você trouxe aspirina? Minha cabeça vai explodir! – ela choramingou, enquanto eu ligava o carro.

- Trouxe, está dentro da minha bolsa, Ali. Minha cabeça também está... _Doendo._ – minha voz foi sumindo, à medida que eu percebia que a minha dor de cabeça tinha evaporado depois do acontecido na garagem.

Dar uns amassos na garagem ás oito e meia da manhã é um ótimo remédio para dor de cabeça proveniente de ressacas e afins.

E se tiver o selo _Edward Cullen_ de garantia... _Melhor ainda_!

Porém aquietem o facho, minhas caras concorrentes, pois por enquanto esse privilégio é só meu.

_Assim espero._

Meu deus, o que eu estou pensando?

Nota mental: efeitos colaterais como perda temporária do controle mental podem acontecer se esse glorioso medicamento não for utilizado com cautela.

Alguém tem um travesseiro bem fofinho para me emprestar? Preciso de um travesseiro fofinho!

Estou pirando, eu sei.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Entramos na sala em formato de anfiteatro no meio da aula. A professora apenas nos encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas não disse nada, para o meu alívio. Eu e Alice sentamos em um canto mais afastado da sala, pois eram os únicos lugares vazios.

Juro que tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas Alice não deixou. Ficou o tempo inteiro me mandando bilhetinhos e cochichando no meu ouvido sobre como Jasper era fofo e como ele beijava bem e blá blá blá.

_Alice presta atenção na aula!!! _– escrevi no papel e deixei que ela olhasse.

Pelo visto ela tinha se cansado de conversar ou passar bilhetinhos, pois eu parei de recebê-los e finalmente conseguia prestar atenção ao que a professora dizia.

Passados cinco minutos, sentir a pequena se aproximar do meu ouvido.

_Tava demorando._

- Bellinha, você precisava ter visto aquela cena de ontem.

- Que cena?

- O seu amasso com o Eddie. Pareciam dois selvagens. – ela lutava para não gargalhar.

Instintivamente, corei até a raiz do cabelo. Abaixei a cabeça e pude ouvir a peste gargalhar baixinho.

- Ai ai. Foi hilário.

- Cala a boca, Alice. – grunhi.

- Ai, mas foi bem bonitinho também, B. – tentei fuzilá-la com o olhar, mas ela apenas riu.

- Tá, tudo bem. Não vou mais falar nada. – e dizendo isso, ela virou para frente e tentou demonstrar interesse pela aula.

- Antes de encerrar a aula, eu vou passar as orientações para o trabalho em dupla que vocês irão fazer. – a professora disse, e Alice me cutucou novamente.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei, começando a ficar irritada.

- Relaxa Bella. Só iria dizer que você vai ser minha dupla nesse trabalho. – ela murmurou, meio impaciente.

Virei para frente de novo, e fiquei super animada ao saber que teríamos que organizar um desfile de bonecas. Cada dupla recebeu uma caixa com doze bonecas e teríamos um mês para desenhar as roupas e mandar fazê-las.

- Ai que legal! – Alice bateu palminhas. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. – essas bonecas são umas fofuras!

**(Bonecas do trabalho: ****h t t p : / / w w w . b l y t h e d o l l . c o m / e n g / n e w s / 0 9 0 5 2 6 _ S T L N _ v g a . j p g **** - E MAIS UMA VEZ, TIREM OS ESPAÇOS )**

O sinal bateu, e então pegamos nossas coisas e saímos. Alice segurava a caixa possessivamente, como se obtivesse ouro nas mãos.

- Então? Quando começamos a organizar as coisas? – ela me fitava ansiosa.

- Não sei. O mais rápido possível. Vamos aproveitar que você está passando esses dias lá em casa, e nós já podemos adiantar algumas coisas. O que acha?

- .TO. Vou deixar a caixa no seu carro, pode me dar a chave?

- Claro. Nós vamos almoçar aqui mesmo, não é? – perguntei, enquanto procurava a chave dentro da bolsa.

- Aham. E depois da aula nós vamos direto pra casa para organizar o desfile! – ela gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam próximas. Senti algo pontudo na bolsa e o peguei, suspirando de alívio ao ver que era a chave.

- Toma. Eu vou indo para o refeitório. – entreguei a chave para Alice.

- Certo, não vou demorar. – e dizendo isso, ela saiu toda saltitante.

Girei os calcanhares e segui para o refeitório.

- Ei, Bells! Espera aí! – ouvi aquela voz rouca já conhecida gritar meu nome.

_Jacob_.

Jacob é o meu mais novo amigo. Ele é realmente um fofo, mas só tem um probleminha:

Ele vive me enchendo de abraços e beijos o tempo inteiro. Para mim é bem normal, porque eu sei que ele me tem somente como amiga. Mas Leah, sua atual namorada, acha que a nossa amizade é colorida demais.

E eu só posso concluir que ela é uma _maluca antiquada._ Afinal nós estamos no século XXI, e beijar um amigo na bochecha não passa de um mero cumprimento, não é mesmo?

- Ei, Jake. – sorri quando ele me puxou em um abraço esmagador.

- Que saudade! – ele disse, todo alegre.

- Jacob, nós nos vimos na sexta. – gargalhei.

Comecei a andar novamente, e ele me acompanhou como um cãozinho fiel.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Depois de pegar uma maçã e uma garrafinha de água de coco, sentei-me na mesa de sempre, junto com os meus amigos. Amigos entre aspas, pois a maioria ali era pura falsidade comigo.

Começando por Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory. Aquelas duas só me aturavam porque seus namorados – Mike Newton e Riley Thompson, respectivamente – me adoravam e nunca permitiriam que elas sequer olhassem torto para mim.

Havia outra garota chamada Sally, – cujo sobrenome eu sempre esquecia - que me olhava como se eu tivesse piolhos ou sei lá o que. Sério, a garota simplesmente me olhava com uma cara de nojo, que vou te contar.

Angela Weber era a única que se salvava ali. E admitira certa vez, que só sentava ali porque seu namorado Eric era amigo de Mike e Riley, e ela não tinha mais aonde sentar. Ela era bem legal, e apesar de ser muito tímida e calada, seus comentários sempre eram úteis de alguma forma.

Mike e Riley poderiam ser boas companhias se não dessem em cima de mim o tempo inteiro. Acho que é por isso que Stanley e Mallory tinham aquele ódio todo de mim.

_Fazer o quê, né?_

- Bella, eu acabei de encontrar com o professor da próxima aula, e ele disse que iria liberar a turma, pois ele terá que sair para resolver alguns assuntos. – A voz de Alice ecoou atrás de mim, e eu me virei para olhá-la. – O que significa que teremos mais tempo para organizar o nosso desfile! – ela começou a pular em pleno refeitório, e todos na mesa pararam para olhá-la.

- Sério? Vocês estão organizando um desfile? – Angela se demonstrou interessada, e Alice sorriu para ela, afirmando alegremente.

- É sim! E o nosso vai ser o melhor! – Alice, como sempre sonhando alto demais.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Bella, atende logo esse interfone. Ele não vai parar de interfonar se você não atender. – Alice pediu.

Já deveria ser a trigésima vez que Edward interfonava. E eu não queria atender, pois eu já sabia o que ele queria, e eu estava muito ocupada agora.

Nós já havíamos bolado alguns modelos, mas ainda faltavam muitos ajustes. E o interfone que não parava de tocar só estava atrapalhando.

- Mas que inferno. – praguejei. Levantei da mesa da sala – irreconhecível naquele momento, pois havia uma penca de coisas em cima, transformando-a em nada mais que uma montanha de tralhas – e corri na cozinha para atender o maldito interfone.

- O que é?

- Bella, você disse que ia me ligar. – ele disse, assumindo um tom possessivo.

- Eu estou muito ocupada, Edward. Estava sem tempo. – respondi.

- Certo. Vem até aqui resolver uns assuntos pendentes? – ele perguntou, com uma malícia quase palpável.

_Que safado._

- Não posso, Edward. Estou ocupada. – suspirei de cansaço.

- Argh, Bella. Uma hora você vem e praticamente me ataca – corei com o comentário – e no outro fica me evitando? – percebi que ele estava irritado. – Cansei. Vou procurar alguém que me satisfaça. – quando ele disse isso, uma onda de fúria passou por mim, e me deu vontade de socá-lo.

- VÁ, ENTÃO! PEGUE A PRIMEIRA VADIA QUE VOCÊ ACHAR E LEVE-A PARA A SUA CAMA, SEU IDIOTA! – e dizendo isso, bati o interfone com força.

Voltei para a sala bufando, e vi Alice me encarar espantada.

- O que é? – perguntei furiosa.

- O que aconteceu?

Falei sobre a nossa 'conversa' e ela me fitou o tempo inteiro. E quando eu terminei, ela começou a _gargalhar. _

_GARGALHAR. _

- Você está com ciúmes, Bellinha! – ela disse, em seu melhor tom maternal.

- O quê? M-mas é c-claro que n-não! – porque eu comecei a gaguejar? – Eu? Com ciúmes de Edward Cullen? Por favor.

- É claro que está, meu bem. Mas não se preocupe, pois ele não vai arranjar ninguém pra satisfazê-lo. Ele só disse isso pra te deixar nervosa. Ele só tem olhos para você, Bella.

Ah, CLARO.

- Não fantasie, Alice. – suspirei. – olha, eu estou muito cansada. Eu acho que vou dormir um pouco. Até mais. – murmurei, e fui para o quarto, me enfiar debaixo dos cobertores.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Acordei com uma música ensurdecedora tocando no andar de cima.

_Por favor, diga que não é uma festa._

Olhei no relógio de cabeceira e vi que já eram oito e meia da noite. Levantei e fui na sala, ficando profundamente irada ao ver o bilhetinho de Alice.

_Bells, _

_A festa aqui em cima tá bombando! Vem pra cá!!_

_Beijos da sua amiga mais linda._

Merda. Era uma festa. Será que esse povo não cansava de uma farra? Que droga!

Ao ver que estava com a mesma roupa da faculdade, voltei para o quarto e coloquei uma blusa básica branca, porque eu só iria lá para buscar Alice e pedir que aquele idiota abaixasse a porcaria da música.

Cheguei no andar de cima e a música era tão alta ali, que o hall parecia tremer. Toquei a campainha diversas vezes, e logo Edward a abriu. Ele vestia uma blusa social que tinha alguns botões desabotoados, e uma calça jeans escura. Quando me viu ali, abriu um sorriso cínico.

- Eu sabia que você ia aparecer.

- Seu idiota. Eu não vim aqui por você. Eu só vim buscar Alice, e pedir para você abaixar a _porra_ dessa música. – bufei de ódio.

- Eu acho que a Ali não vai sair daqui tão cedo. Ela tá muito ocupada com o Jasper. Não quer mesmo entrar?- ele perguntou com escárnio.

- Não, tenho muito mais o que fazer. – retruquei. Já ia apertar o botão do elevador novamente quando ouvi uma voz esganiçada atrás de mim.

- Ei, Eddie. Vamos dançar! – a garota o puxou pelo braço.

_Que ridícula. _

- Já que você não vem, Bella...acho que vou aproveitar a festa ao lado da Milla.

_Então a cachorra se chamava Milla?_

- Espera aí um minutinho, amiga. - Voltei até ele e o puxei pelo colarinho.

A garota ficou irritada e voltou para a festa. Enquanto isso, eu o empurrei contra a parede e apontei o dedo na sua cara.

- Eu não quero que você encoste um dedo sequer naquela vadia, entendeu? – ele assentiu, rapidamente.

- E não banque o engraçadinho. Mantenha-se afastado dessas piranhas até eu voltar. – o elevador se abriu e eu saí dali o mais rápido possível.

Vesti uma calça jeans branca e uma blusa azul de alças finas e decote em "V", calcei um salto da mesma cor, e depois de passar um pouco de maquiagem e perfume, fui para o andar de cima, _para cuidar do que é meu_.

Antes que eu pudesse tocar a campainha, a porta se abriu. Edward me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu para mim logo em seguida.

- Muito melhor que a Milla.

- Ei, não me compare com vadias. – repreendi.

- Mas foi um elogio! – ele reclamou.

- Dispenso elogios assim. – passei por ele e adentrei a casa. Logo em seguida ele me abraçou por trás e me conduziu até o meio da sala, onde estava concentrada a maior parte das pessoas.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**- **Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para beber? – ele perguntou ao término de mais uma música.

- Claro. – sorri para ele. Eu estava morta de sede.

- Volto já. – e dizendo isso ele desapareceu no meio das pessoas.

Continuei dançando, e não muito tempo depois alguém chegou por trás enlaçando minha cintura. Pensei que fosse Edward, mas quando me virei para olhar, não era.

- Ei, gata. Lembra de mim? – o cara perguntou, e eu fiquei meio confusa.

- Deveria lembrar?

- Sou o Michael, daquela última festa aqui! – ele exclamou meio irritado.

- Ah. Desculpe... Michael.

- Quer que eu te ajude a lembrar?

- Não será necessário. – Edward apareceu e me abraçou pela cintura. – procure outra garota, Michael. Essa já tem dono.

Michael saiu aborrecido, e ao olhar para Edward, percebi que ele também estava irritado.

- Ei, você não pegou as bebidas. – acusei.

- É. Esqueci. – seu tom de voz era frio.

- O que foi Edward?

- O que foi? Esse imbecil acabou de te secar! – ele grunhiu.

- Deixa pra lá. Já passou. – murmurei.

Uma nova música começou a tocar (** Naughty Girl – Beyoncé **) e eu tentei puxar Edward para dançar comigo, mas ele ficou parado.

- Ai, vem! – chamei, mas ele continuou parado.

- Seu chato. Fica aí então. – soltei sua mão e fui para o meio da pista.

Juntei-me à uma garota que dançava sozinha e nós começamos a improvisar uma coreografia.

Começamos a mexer os quadris lentamente e alguns rapazes começaram a se aproximar de nós duas. A garota achou aquilo engraçado e começou a rir. Foi impossível não acompanhá-la.

Logo estávamos as duas gargalhando, enquanto os homens nos observavam atentamente.

Em alguma parte da música descemos lentamente até o chão e depois subimos, e nessa hora alguns atiradinhos se atreveram a passar a mão na gente.

- Ok, já chega. – Edward me abraçou por trás, e eu quase pulei de susto quando o senti encaixar seus quadris nos meus, e eu senti algo _espetando _minha bunda por cima das nossas roupas. – Não queria que eu dançasse? Estou aqui agora.

A música explodia no meio da pista, e agora todos dançavam.

Edward segurou minhas coxas e mexeu meu quadril lentamente, de forma que o seu membro roçasse contra a minha pele ainda coberta pela calça jeans. Fechei os olhos e me xinguei mentalmente por ter ido àquela festa estúpida.

Enquanto os nossos corpos se envolviam naquela dança _altamente _sensual, ele depositava beijos na minha clavícula, fazendo os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçar.

Oh, minha nossa! Ele precisava parar com aquilo! Eu iria enlouquecer se ele continuasse com aquele joguinho.

Consegui me livrar do aperto das suas mãos e me virei para ele, que me olhava com os olhos brilhantes.

-Edward, por favor. Para. – tentei ser convincente, mas é claro que não consegui.

- Você mente muito mal, Isabella. – Ai, meu deus. Ele só podia estar querendo me matar. Como ele conseguia me deixar daquele jeito, apenas me chamando pelo nome inteiro?

_Respira, Bella. Respira. _

- É sério. Para com isso.

- Você quer que eu pare? – ele apertou as minhas nádegas com força, me obrigando a enterrar os dentes no lábio inferior, tentando conter um gemido de prazer que estava prestes a escapar pela minha garganta.

- S-sim.- respondi, mas sem perceber, acabei negando com a cabeça.

- Sim ou não, Bella? – ele perguntou novamente, roçando os lábios muito levemente com os meus, fazendo minhas pernas enfraquecerem e meus batimentos oscilarem.

- Não. – respondi sem pensar, o puxando pelo colarinho e cobrindo sua boca com a minha.

**CONTINUA...**

**Eu sei que eu sou malvada por ter parado aqui. Mas é que eu vou viajar amanhã de madrugada e eu ainda tenho que arrumar minha mala e achar todos os meus documentos e tal.**

**Enfim. **

**Eu quero bastante reviews para esse capítulo, certo?**

**E infelizmente, não vou poder postar essa semana, porque vou estar viajando e só chego sábado. Então é provável que o cap. saia só na segunda. **

**MAS, SE VOCÊS ME MANDAREM BASTAAAAAAANTE REVIEWS, QUEM SABE EU NÃO ARRANJE UM TEMPINHO E POSTE OUTRO CAPÍTULO BEEM GRANDÃO COMO ESSE ANTES DE 2010. QUEM SABE, NÉ? rs. **

**Sério. Quero que vocês me surpreendam, mandem o máximo de reviews que puderem. Eu quero abrir a minha caixa de e-mail lá de Paris e ver um milhão – talvez um pouquinho menos, rs. – de reviews alert, certo?**

**Não vou poder colocar o nome de todas as lindas que deixaram reviews, porque eu to com pressa.**

**Mas antes de ir embora quero deixar um recadinho especial pra Dany Cullen:**

_Bem vinda de volta, liinda! _

_Agora que aproveitou as férias, é pra ficar aqui cmg, HUM! [rs] _

_Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também, e nunca deixe de mandar suas reviews MARAVILHOSAS. _

**Então...eu acho que é isso. **

**Não, não é não. **

**Sabe a quantas reviews nós já chegamos****? 145, meu povo. Que feliiiz *_***

**Vamos chegar à 200? *sonha* **

**Tá, vou parar de falar. **

**Mas.... rs. Uma última coisa, e é a última mesmo, JURO! : **

**Eu acho que muita gente aqui tem Orkut, né? É que eu tava pensando em fazer uma comunidade pra colocar as minhas fics :D**

**O que vocês acham? **

**Deixem opiniões. **

**Beijinhos e até 2010 (ou antes, só depende de vocês, haha) **

**Mari. **


	8. AVISO URGENTE

**Oi pessoas lindas!**

**Lamento em dizer que aqui não é um capítulo. É um aviso que eu tenho que deixar à vocês.**

**É o seguinte: Dentro de aproximadamente vinte dias eu estarei retornando à escola, e minha meta este ano é estudar PRA VALER e entrar pra seleção de vôlei do meu colégio. E quando voltarem as aulas e começarem os treinos de vôlei vai ficar meio difícil de escrever, e ficar postando regularmente.**

**E para que eu não fique maluca e arranque todos os meus cabelos, eu gostaria de comunicá-las que desde já eu estarei escrevendo novos capítulos, e por conta disso pode ser que eu demore um pouquinho a atualizar. **

**Mas eu juro que até o dia 25 tem um capítulo novinho aqui, certo?**

**Não se preocupem, garotas. Eu não irei demorar. Só estou fazendo isso, porque eu não quero ter que parar a fic quando as aulas começarem...só que se eu deixar pra preparar o capítulo em cima da hora, não vai dar certo. **

**Enfim, acho que é isso. **

**E QUANTO O LANCE DE CRIAR A COMUNIDADE NO ORKUT, MUITO OBRIGADA ÀS GAROTAS QUE DEIXARAM SUA OPINIÃO. Eu pretendo criar a comu, só que ainda preciso me ajeitar que esse ano vai ser uma loucura. **

**RECADINHO ESPECIAL PARA: **

**GIBELUH, QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ VAI MORAR AQUI NA MINHA CIDADE, E ESTUDAR NA MINHA ESCOLA!!**

**Tá, garotas. Eu já vou indo. **

**BEIJINHOS, EU AMO VOCÊS. **

**VOLTO LOGO.**

**Mari.**


	9. O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Oi, gente )=**

**Desculpa pela demora, é que aconteceu um pequeno acidente...**

**Eu já tinha escrito uns 7 capítulos pra essa fic. Acontece que meu computador ficou meio doido esses dias, e eu levei pro cara arrumar. Ele me disse que eu não ia perder nenhum arquivo e eu fiquei aliviada. Só que quando ele me devolveu o pc, eu vi que sabe-se lá como, a maioria dos meus arquivos tinham sumido. E para o meu azar, os capítulos de todas as minhas fics também. Daí, eu fiquei super triste e tava sem motivação pra escrever. Aí teve um dia que eu estava super criativa e decidi mudar um pouquinho o rumo da fic, e agora eu to aqui \o **

**O capítulo é MINÚSCULO, me desculpem. Mas o próximo vai compensar esse aqui =)**

**Boa leitura, enjoy it xD**

**Capítulo VII – ****O que você quer dizer com isso?**

**Bella's POV**

A música parou e os convidados foram embora? Porque sério, juro que enquanto aquele homem me beijava e suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, eu nem sequer lembrava aonde estávamos.

Droga, a música voltou a tocar. Abri os olhos e encontrei o par de esmeraldas me fitando.

- O que foi?- perguntei totalmente ofegante.

- Nada. Vamos. – ele me abraçou por trás e começou a andar comigo para longe da sala. Percebi onde ele estava querendo ir assim que olhei para o corredor a nossa frente. Sorri maliciosamente.

Sobressaltei-me quando ele de repente me virou para si e me voltou a me beijar com toda a voracidade de antes. Minhas mãos corriam por todo o seu peito, e as suas estavam na barra da minha blusa. De repente ele pareceu ter um estalo, pois parou me beijar e franziu o cenho.

- Espera aqui. – ele falou; seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, assim como o meu. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta e eu fiz uma careta confusa. _Essa não seria a hora que ele me levaria até o seu quarto?-_ pensei. – Eu só preciso ver se está tudo em ordem. – não pude deixar de rir com o último comentário. Assenti, e então ele adentrou o cômodo escuro, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Encostei-me à parede. Fechei os olhos e aos poucos a respiração voltava ao normal. Alguns instantes depois, ouvi passos no corredor, e abri os olhos abruptamente. Encontrei Michael aproximando-se de mim com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

**Edward's POV**

Entrei no quarto e acendi a luz. Que bom. Não havia ninguém ali. Porém, parecia que um furacão tinha destruído o quarto, tamanha era a bagunça. Peguei todas as roupas que estavam em cima da cama, e as joguei dentro do closet. Arrumei o lençol, e empurrei todos os sapatos para debaixo da cama. Joguei todas as embalagens de salgadinhos no lixo, e quando o cômodo assemelhava-se a um quarto novamente, voltei ao corredor. Porém meu sorriso se desfez quando não encontrei Bella ali.

.

Saí procurando Bella por toda a festa, porém não a encontrei. Perguntei às pessoas que ainda estavam sóbrias se elas haviam visto a garota que estava comigo, mas ninguém sabia responder. Talvez ela apenas tenha se sentido indisposta.

De todo o jeito a festa tinha acabado para mim. Voltei para o quarto, tirei os sapatos e a blusa e me joguei na cama. Dormi pensando em como seria a noite se a Bella estivesse aqui comigo.

.

Acordei assim que o dia amanheceu. Eu tinha algumas olheiras no rosto, mas nada muito assustador. Escovei os dentes, tomei uma xícara de café, e decidi ir até o apartamento de Bella.

Chegando lá, bati na porta insistentemente até que uma Alice sonolenta atendeu à porta.

- O que você quer Eddie? – ela murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

- Eu preciso falar com a Bella.

- O quê? – ela sorriu incrédula.

- Eu disse que eu quero falar com a Bella, Alice. O que há de tão engraçado nisso?

- Eu achei que ela tivesse dormido no seu apartamento. – ela disse em voz baixa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Alice?

- Eu estou querendo dizer que a Bella não passou a noite aqui, Edward.

**CONTINUA....**

**Então.....quando eu disse que ia ser minúsculo, é porque ia ser. Rs**

**O próximo capítulo deverá sair na próxima semana, se tudo der certo. **

**Perdoem-me garotas. Mas é que eu estou estudando e treinando agora, e como os capítulos foram pelos ares, tá meio difícil pra mim. Mas juro que vou tentar não atrasar com a fic. **

**Espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado, rs. **

**Beijos, amo vocês.**

**Mari. **


	10. Sumiço

**Oi! **

**Desculpem pela demora ^^ **

**Valeu pelas reviews e...vamos logo ao capítulo porque eu tô com sono, auihdiushdiua.**

**Boa Leitura. Enjoy it xD **

**Capítulo VIII – Sumiço**

**Edward's POV**

Procuramos Bella em todos os lugares; Até fomos na casa do tal amigo Jacob, mas ninguém sabia onde ela estava.

Alice andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar de Bella, tagarelando no celular com Rosalie.

- ...Mas nós já fomos na casa do Jacob, e ele também não sabe da Bella. – ela choramingou. -... Certo, não demorem.

Após desligar o celular, ela olhou para mim. Ela estava desesperada, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos de chorar.

Alice foi até a cozinha e voltou um tempo depois com um copo de água e um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Depois de tomar o remédio, sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a massagear as têmporas, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.

Passei um bom tempo pensando em lugares que Bella poderia ter ido. Mas Nova York era muito grande, e ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

A campainha tocou. Eu e Alice nos sobressaltamos. Corri para atender a porta, pensando ser Bella. Porém minhas esperanças se esvaíram quando vi que eram apenas Rosalie e Jasper.

Ambos atravessaram a sala a passos largos até chegar no sofá ao qual Alice sentava. Os três começaram a discutir algo que eu preferi não saber. Já estava exausto com aquilo, e aflito demais. Bella era uma das pessoas mais especiais para mim, mesmo ainda sendo uma desconhecida. Tudo nela me atraía, e isso era algo que eu simplesmente não conseguia explicar.

Fui até a cozinha fazer um café, entretanto, antes que pudesse colocar a água para ferver, a campainha tocou novamente.

** Alice's POV**

A campainha tocou e eu pulei no sofá. Levantei-me rapidamente e comecei a andar até a porta, porém Edward que estava na cozinha foi mais rápido e atendeu primeiro.

Eu não sabia o que sentir naquele momento.

Felicidade e alívio por Bella ter finalmente aparecido ou espanto por ela estar daquele jeito?

Seu cabelo parecia um monte de feno. Ela vestia uma blusa masculina, completamente suja e seu rosto estava manchado pela maquiagem. O que mais me preocupou foi sua expressão vazia; Era como se somente o seu corpo estivesse ali.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, começando a ficar histérica conforme os segundos iam passando e ela nada respondia. Aproximei-me ainda mais e a segurei pelos ombros, me abaixando um pouco para olhar seu rosto que estava baixo.

- Bella, fala comigo. Por favor. O que aconteceu?- sussurrei, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

-N-não foi...n-nada. – ela sussurrou de volta se desvencilhando dos meus braços e entrando no apartamento. Rosalie estava boquiaberta no sofá, olhando Bella de cima a baixo, enquanto Jasper tentava ser discreto, observando-a apenas de soslaio.

Edward estava muito estranho; Ele a fuzilava com o olhar, o que- a princípio- me deixou confusa.

- Isabella. – ele disse em um tom autoritário. Bella, que já estava indo para o quarto, virou-se e olhou para ele.

- O que você quer?- ela disse, sem emoção alguma.

- Porque você está usando a camisa do Michael? – ele vociferou, e naquele momento tudo fez sentido para mim.

_Será que Bella fez o que eu estou achando que ela fez?_ – pensei.

**Bella's POV**

- Eu não devo explicações a você, Cullen. - tentei ser o mais fria possível. Porque ele não me deixava em paz? Eu só queria ir para o meu quarto, tomar um remédio para a dor, me enfiar debaixo do edredom e tentar esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Você por acaso passou a noite com o Michael, Isabella? – ele fez a pergunta que eu menos queria ouvir.

Tentei ignorá-lo e fiz menção de ir para o quarto, mas ele não permitiu. Segurou-me pelo pulso e virou-me para si.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Eu quero que você responda! – ele começou a me sacudir pelos ombros. Meu corpo inteiro doía, e aquilo só estava piorando as coisas.

- Edward, solta a Bella. – Alice interveio, e tentou – em vão – fazer com que Edward me soltasse, mas ele não o fez.

- ELA AINDA NÃO ME RESPONDEU! – ele gritava; Rosalie começava a levantar-se do sofá, e Jasper também.

- Dá pra parar? Você tá me machucando! – tentei segurar seus braços, mas não consegui.

- Só quando eu ouvir da sua boca que você passou a noite com aquele _desgraç-_

- SIM. EU PASSEI A NOITE COM O MICHAEL. SATISFEITO? – gritei e todos na sala ficaram estupefatos. Alice parecia querer falar algo, mas logo em seguida fechava a boca, como se faltassem palavras. Rosalie tapava a boca com as duas mãos e até mesmo Jasper estava de olhos arregalados. Edward instantaneamente me soltou, e eu suspirei aliviada.

- Bella, como voc- Alice começou a dizer, mas eu fiz um sinal com a mão, pedindo que ela parasse.

- Eu realmente não me sinto bem. Eu vou pro meu quarto. – falei em voz baixa, deixando todos confusos.

Tomei um banho quente e depois de vestir uma camiseta branca, tomei uma aspirina. Eu estava sentindo uma dor muito semelhante à cólica, mas eu sabia que não era isso. Me enfiei debaixo das cobertas e dormi algum tempo depois, depois de ouvir a porta da entrada bater com uma força exagerada.

**Alice's POV **

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Bella havia feito.

Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Bella nunca seria capaz de fazer aquilo.

Edward saiu do apartamento completamente transtornado. Jasper foi atrás dele um tempo depois e então ficamos somente eu e Rosalie.

- Eu não acredito que a Bella fez isso! – Rosalie sussurrou, transtornada.

- Tem alguma coisa errada, Rose. Não estou nem um pouco convencida disso que a Bella falou.

- Mas porque ela mentiria Alice? Não há motivo algum para isso!

- Não sei, Rose. Mas eu vou descobrir.

Ficamos mais algum tempo conversando, até que ouvimos um grito vindo do quarto da Bella. Corremos até lá, e a encontramos sentada na cama, completamente assustada e ofegante.

- O que aconteceu, Bella?! – sentei-me na cama e ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- F-foi só um pesadelo, Alice. Só isso. – ela disse muito baixo. Peguei suas mãos e pude ver os pequenos hematomas que havia nos seus braços.

- Bella, você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não é? – perguntei e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Rosalie que antes estava parada na porta, foi até a cama e sentou no outro lado de Bella.

- E comigo também, Bella. Nós sempre seremos suas melhores amigas, e você pode nos contar tudo. – Rose disse.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? Porque você chegou aqui daquele jeito, e porque você tá cheia de hematomas? – Tentei novamente arrancar alguma informação dela, mas a única coisa que ela fez foi enterrar a cabeça no meu peito e chorar incontrolavelmente.

-Bella! O que aconteceu?- Rosalie estava desesperada. Ela se aproximou de nós e começou a fazer carinho nas costas de Bella, que não parava de soluçar.

- E-e-eu n-n-não consigo falar so-s-sobre isso ag-agora.

- Shh...calma. Não precisa falar nada agora, ok? – passei a mão na sua cabeça, e ela apenas assentiu. – Rose, você pode ir buscar um copo de água pra ela? – perguntei e ela concordou rapidamente. – Obrigada.

Fiquei _embalando_ Bella até Rosalie voltar, e alguns instantes após tomar a água ela começou a se acalmar.

Ela deitou-se novamente na cama e seus olhos começavam a fechar novamente. Quando ela pegou no sono, eu e Rosalie deitamos ao seu lado e acabamos dormindo também.

**CONTINUA...**

**Sorry, eu pretendia deixar o capítulo um pouco maior, mas não deu :\**

**O próximo já está parcialmente escrito, mas como eu tenho prova essa sexta, creio que só irei postar no sábado. De todo jeito, farei o possível para postar antes, ok?**

**Muito obrigada à: **

**_amandapattz, Anne!, Lali Durao, Lena m, Gibeluh, Biia04, Dany Cullen, Liih Lutz, Manuuu, Bruna Watson, Bunny BR, A. Anthony M., Lyka Cullen, Bee Stream, Ana Krol, Klapaucius e a todos os que me marcaram como favorite author ou favorite story. **

**Quero umas...20 reviews, pode ser?**

**AAAH, E PARTICIPEM DA MINHA COMU *--***

**HTTP : // www . orkut . com . br / Main#Community?cmm = 97615864 **

***tirem os espaços* **

**Beijos, amo vocês. **

**Mari. **


	11. Explicações

**Oii (: **

**Desculpem pela demora –eu sei que eu falo isso o tempo inteiro :\ - mas é que eu PRECISAVA estudar!! **

**Boa Leitura. Enjoy it xD**

**Capítulo IX – **

**Rosalie's POV**

Quando acordei novamente já estava escuro. O relógio marcava seis e meia da noite. Levantei-me, tomei um banho e peguei um short e uma camiseta vermelha no armário de Bella.

As garotas ainda estavam dormindo. Ambas estavam muito cansadas, então acabei optando por não acordá-las. Fui até a cozinha e comecei a preparar uma _mousse_ de chocolate. Liguei para a locadora e aluguei alguns DVDs por telefone; Também pedi uma pizza e uma garrafa grande de refrigerante.

Coloquei a _mousse_ no refrigerador e fui para a sala assistir TV. Por pouco não sentei em cima do Caramelo, que estava todo empoleirado no sofá.

-Esqueceram de você, Caramelo? – coloquei-o no colo e comecei a fazer cafuné na sua cabeça; Ele começou a ronronar. – Você está com fome?

- _MIAAAAAAU! _– ele me fitou, os olhinhos brilhando. Sorri e levantei do sofá, levando-o comigo até a cozinha. Não demorei muito para achar seu potinho de comida e o pacote de ração. Coloquei-o no chão e gargalhei ao ver o quão faminto ele estava.

- Calma caramelo! – ele já estava com a cabeça dentro do potinho, de maneira que quando eu despejava a ração, ela batia no seu focinho e esparramava no chão logo depois.

-_ MIAAAAAAU! _– ele reclamou, e começou a comer toda a ração que estava espalhada no chão. Coloquei mais um pouco de comida no potinho e o deixei ali, apreciando seu _banquete_.

Voltei para a sala e encontrei Alice no sofá, assistindo a um episódio de _Friends. _Sentei ao seu lado e ela me deu um "oi" rápido antes de voltar sua atenção para a TV.

- Nossa! Bem educadinha você, hein? – acusei. Ela como resposta jogou uma almofada em mim.

- Cala a boca. Eu quero assistir. – resolvi ficar calada. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer quando Alice está entretida em algo e você a atrapalha.

Comecei a prestar atenção no episódio, e apesar de detestar _Friends_, confesso que dei umas boas gargalhadas. Algum tempo depois o interfone tocou e eu fui atender. Pedi ao porteiro que deixasse o entregador de pizza subir e avisei que em breve chegariam os DVDs que eu havia alugado.

A campainha tocou e eu abri a porta rapidamente. Me surpreendi ao ver que o entregador de pizza era ninguém menos que Emmett.

- O que você está fazendo, Emmett?

- Entregando pizza. O que mais poderia ser loira burra?

- Eu já disse... Pra você..._NÃO _me chamar de loira burra! – bati o pé no chão com força, e ele colocou os dois dedos nos meus lábios.

- Shh, calminha. Tá tudo bem, gata. – ele retirou os dedos e roçou os nossos lábios levemente. Revirei os olhos.

- Me passa logo essa pizza, Emmett. – estendi a mão, impaciente. Ele gargalhou e retirou a mochila das costas, tirando a pizza e o refrigerante lá de dentro.

- Aqui está, madame. – peguei a caixa e a garrafa de suas mãos e coloquei no balcão da cozinha. Tirei o dinheiro do bolso do short e entreguei a ele.

- Tchau gata. – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau, poste ambulante. – sorri e bati a porta antes que ele pudesse me insultar.

**Bella's POV**

Acordei com os olhos doloridos, provavelmente por causa do choro de algumas horas atrás. Tomei um banho, coloquei um vestidinho rosa e saí do quarto. Já era noite; Alice e Rosalie estavam na cozinha conversando animadamente.

-Ah, você acordou! – Rose veio até mim assim que eu apareci na cozinha. Sorri levemente e ela me abraçou por um momento. E então eu comecei a chorar _de novo._

Ela ficou assustada e Alice largou o prato que segurava na pia, vindo até nós imediatamente.

-O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou desesperada.

-Não foi nada, Alice. – falei um tempo depois, enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo um pouco. – Eu to com fome. – murmurei, fazendo as garotas gargalharem.

-A gente pediu pizza e a Rose fez uma mousse de chocolate. O que você quer comer primeiro?- Alice perguntou.

-Pizza. – respondi rapidamente.

-Vão indo pra sala. Eu vou levar as coisas pra lá. – ela murmurou.

Eu e Rose nos sentamos no sofá, e nos enrolamos em uma coberta, pois estava frio. Apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Rose e fechei os olhos.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Rose. – suspirei.

-Eu também senti muito a sua falta, Bells.- ela me beijou na testa. Assenti levemente e sorri.

O cheiro de pizza começou a invadir a sala, e Alice apareceu, colocando a caixa da pizza aberta em cima da mesinha de centro, e depois os três copos com coca-cola.

Peguei o copo laranja e uma fatia de pizza e comecei a comer. As garotas fizeram o mesmo. Não demoramos muito para devorar a pizza _inteira_.

- Bella, o que você prefere: terror ou comédia? – Alice perguntou.

- Terror...- murmurei. Rose estremeceu um pouquinho e Alice comemorou.

- Ebaa! – ela gritou, ligando o DVD player e inserindo o disco em seguida. Rose foi buscar a mousse e voltou pouco tempo depois, apagando todas as luzes da sala. Olhei para trás e ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- É só pra deixar mais legal. – ela se defendeu e eu ri.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Rosalie's POV**

- Eu estou indo dormir...- Bella bocejou. – Rose, você vai dormir aqui?

- Acho que sim.- sorri para ela.

- Tudo bem então. – ela murmurou e levantou-se do sofá em seguida. – Até amanhã...

Eu e Alice terminamos de assistir ao filme e depois de arrumarmos tudo fomos para o quarto.

Bella dormia profundamente, então decidi que aquele era o momento mais apropriado para falar com Alice.

- Allie? – sussurrei quando já estava deitada. Ela veio até a cama e sentou-se na pontinha, tomando cuidado para não acordar Bella.

- Sim?

- Você acha que é possível...a Bella ter passado a noite com o Michael por _vontade própria_? – falei cautelosamente.

- Sinceramente? Não. A Bella nunca faria isso, você sabe. E principalmente porque o Ed e ela estão tendo meio que um rolo, então... Sem chance. – ela suspirou.

Ficamos caladas por um momento. Não me sentia segura em falar aquilo, mas era necessário. Aquela dúvida estava me corroendo.

- Alice...- falei novamente.

- O que?

- Eu acho que eu sei o que aconteceu...- sentei-me na cama, me sentindo desconfortável.

- O que você acha que aconteceu, Rose? – ela me incentivou. No fundo ela já sabia o que eu pretendia dizer. – Não...você não está achando que...

- É _exatamente_ isso o que eu estou achando que aconteceu, Alice. Eu acho que o Michael _violentou_ a Bella. – soltei tudo de uma vez só.

- Você está certa, Rosalie. – ouvi Bella murmurar bem baixinho. Olhei estupefata para Alice, que parecia prender a respiração.

- Be...b-bella? Você está acordada? – perguntei temendo o pior.

Ela lentamente se virou para mim, com os olhos abertos e marejados.

- Sim.

- Oh minha nossa! Bella, eu sinto tanto! – Alice choramingou, abraçando Bella fortemente.

- E porque você mentiu, Bella? Porque você não contou ao Edward o que o Michael fez?! – perguntei.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, eu só queria ir dormir. E então o Edward apareceu todo alterado, exigindo explicações como se ele fosse o meu pai. E também eu não quero que ele fique com pena de mim...Eu não acho necessário que ele tenha conhecimento disso.

Não consegui me conter e acabei perguntando:

- Bella, você pode nos contar o que aconteceu? – Alice me deu uma cotovelada e eu gemi de dor.

- Não! Não é necessário, Bells. – Alice interveio.

- Não tem problema, Alice. Eu vou contar. – Bella suspirou.

**Bella's POV**

- Eu estava esperando o Edward voltar do quarto quando ouvi alguns passos no corredor. Percebi que era o Michael-comecei.

_**Flashback **_

_-O que você vai fazer?- perguntei debilmente. Ele apenas riu e acenou em reprovação. _

_- Nada que você não vá gostar. – ele murmurou, e logo em seguida me prensou contra a parede, beijando-me à força. Comecei a me debater, e minhas mãos se fecharam em punho, socando o seu peito com toda a força que eu tinha; De nada adiantou. Ele não me soltava. Pensei em gritar, mas de nada valeria o meu esforço, já que apenas sairiam grunhidos abafados, impossíveis de chegar até o ouvido de Edward. Uma das mãos de Michael apertou a minha nádega com força, o que me fez socá-lo ainda mais. Ele por fim me soltou, mas sua expressão era hostil, o que me fez recuar de imediato._

_Ele apertou meu braço direito com força, me fazendo gemer de dor. Percebendo que eu iria gritar, sua outra mão rapidamente correu até a minha boca, impedindo-me de emitir qualquer som._

_- Bella, a minha intenção não era machucá-la. Mas você está pedindo isso. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e não pude deixar de arregalar os olhos. _

_Elevei meu joelho esquerdo, na tentativa de acertar bem no meio de suas pernas, mas ele conseguiu se desviar do meu golpe. _

_Sua mão apertou meu braço com mais força que antes, e eu fechei os olhos com força, tamanha era a dor. Logo ele libertou a minha boca, mas era inútil eu gritar, já que agora estávamos atravessando a sala, e a música era absurdamente alta. Após esbarrarmos em algumas pessoas, finalmente adentramos a cozinha do apartamento. Michael parecia conhecer o apartamento muito bem, pois ele já sabia que a porta dos fundos ficava ali. Meu coração estava acelerado, praticamente saía pela boca. Eu sabia que era impossível aparecer alguém ali para me ajudar. Saímos do apartamento e ele apertou o botão do elevador, que abriu no mesmo instante. _

_As coisas estavam conspirando contra mim. _

_Ele me empurrou com força para dentro do elevador, o que me fez cambalear e cair, chocando a lateral do meu corpo nas paredes de ferro. Fiquei no chão, e fechei os olhos tentando ignorar a dor. _

_- Levanta Isabella. – ele ordenou, e eu como uma criança birrenta o ignorei. _

_- Você realmente não sabe com quem está lidando. – Michael murmurou, e depois me puxou para cima, quase deslocando o meu braço direito no processo. _

_- Ai! Para com isso! – gritei, e tentei estapear seu rosto, mas ele segurou minha mão e a abaixou imediatamente. _

_- Não se atreva. – nessa hora o elevador abriu e ele novamente me empurrou, até que chegássemos em um mustang preto, com fumês tão escuros que era impossível observar o interior do carro. _

_Ele abriu a porta do carona e me empurrou para o interior do veículo. Bateu a porta com uma força demasiada, e travou o carro, me impedindo de fugir. _

_Segundos depois ele abriu a porta do motorista e entrou no carro. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, ele avançou em mim, literalmente me agarrando._

_Tentei empurrá-lo, mas era em vão. De repente, ele rasgou minha blusa, e eu fiquei apavorada. Comecei a gritar e espernear:_

_- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! – eu gritava desesperada, na esperança de que alguém pudesse me ouvir do lado de fora. Meus dedos procuraram o botão do vidro automático, e percebendo o que eu estava prestes a fazer, Michael desferiu um tapa no meu rosto. As lágrimas começaram a cair, e eu fechei os olhos quando o senti arrancar o meu jeans e logo em seguida a calcinha e o sutiã. _

_- P-por favor, Michael. Pa-ara. – gaguejei, e novamente senti sua mão estapear a minha cara._

_- CALA A BOCA. – ele gritou, e eu comecei a soluçar. _

_._

_Eu não queria sentir ele em mim, mas era inevitável. Eu tentava não prestar atenção na dor, na ardência que o membro dele me provocava, mas isso não é uma coisa a qual você possa controlar. Eu estava em total desespero. Cada palavra obscena que saía de sua boca me fazia chorar e implorar ainda mais que ele parasse com aquilo. Porém aquilo o incentivava ainda mais. Eu queria que alguém aparecesse ali e me matasse, apenas para que aquilo acabasse logo._

_Uma eternidade depois ele pareceu saciado e finalmente se liberou de dentro de mim. Fechei os olhos, já ardentes de tanto chorar. Ele jogou algo em cima de mim. Era a minha calcinha, o meu sutiã e a calça jeans. A blusa já era, estava toda rasgada no banco de trás do carro. _

_- Acho que você agora aprendeu a lição. Não gosto de criancinhas desobedientes. – ele riu sarcasticamente. – ponha isso – ele pegou a camisa dele e jogou para mim. – você não vai querer sair desse jeito, não é mesmo? – ele gargalhou como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma piada. Corei de raiva, e vesti sua camisa rapidamente, contra a minha vontade. _

_Saí do carro, e bati a porta com demasiada força. Eu estava me sentindo muito mal pelo o que havia acontecido há pouco. Não queria voltar para o apartamento do Edward. Alice deveria estar no meu apartamento com Jasper. _

_Para onde eu iria? _

_Agora o choque tomava conta de mim. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Eu ainda estava parada no fundo do meu prédio, onde o maldito Michael havia me deixado antes de dar partida no carro. Entrei em um corredor escuro do condomínio e achei a porta do bicicletário. Entrei no cômodo escuro e cheio de bicicletas e me encolhi em um canto. Chorei por um tempo indefinido, até que adormeci. _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- E isso é tudo... - concluí.

**Edward's POV **

- Cara, você precisa se acalmar. – Jasper falou pela enésima vez.

- Acalmar? Aquela _vadia_ fica me fazendo de idiota e você quer que eu me acalme? – gritei.

- Mas ficar desse jeito não vai adiantar de nada, Edward. E você nem sabe se ela _realmente_ dormiu com o Michael.

- COMO ASSIM EU NÃO SEI? ELA DISSE ISSO NA MINHA CARA, JASPER! – levantei do sofá e comecei a andar de um lado pro outro. Minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir.

- Talvez ela estivesse mentindo...- ele murmurou, pensativo.

- Olha, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, Ok? Ela e o Michael que se fodam. – falei. – Eu vou sair, você vai vir junto?

- Não, acho que vou para casa agora. – ele disse.

- Então tá. Até mais. – peguei a chave do carro e saí.

**CONTINUA...**

**Desculpem pela falta de criatividade :\ aaah, e pra quem não lembra, o caramelo é o gatinho da Bella(ela fala dele no prólogo), que eu havia me esquecido completamente dele, auidhsudiahd **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas (: **

**Quero no mínimo 20 reviews pra poder postar o próximo. **

**Acho que é só isso o que eu tenho a dizer. Se tiver algum erro ortográfico ou algo assim, me desculpem. **

**Beijos, e não esqueçam de deixar reviews.**

**Mari. **


	12. Só fique bem

**Desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu – como sempre ¬¬ - ando sem tempo. Sem contar que eu estava sem criatividade para esse capítulo .-. **

**Boa leitura. Enjoy it xD**

**Capítulo X – Só fique bem **

**JACOB'S POV **

Faziam mais ou menos uma semana que Bella não ia à faculdade. Eu estava muito preocupado, e por vezes tentei falar com ela pelo telefone, mas o mesmo sempre se encontrava desligado. Também tentei ir a casa dela, mas Alice me impediu de vê-la, dizendo-me que ela não possuía condições de falar sobre nada que havia acontecido naquele dia fatídico. Pedi que Alice me contasse onde Bella havia estado naquele dia, e ao saber de tudo o que a minha amiga havia passado, senti um aperto no coração e uma vontade louca de acabar com o filho da puta que fizera tais coisas com Bella. Tentei passar por Alice, e entrar no quarto dela, mas a pequena não deixou, afirmando que a presença masculina ainda deixava Bella intimidada, e até um pouco assustada, e sendo assim decidi não forçar nada.

Na quarta feira Leah tinha inventado uma desculpa de que não queria passar a noite sozinha e que iria dormir no meu apartamento. Mas eu sei que ela só fez isso para ter certeza de que eu não iria escapulir para a casa de Bella.

-Jake...-ela sussurrou no meio do filme. Estávamos no meu quarto, enrolados em um cobertor, pois estava muito frio. – Eu estou com medo.

- Então porque você insiste em assistir filmes de terror? – murmurei sem tirar os olhos da TV. Ela soltou um grunhido de insatistação.

- Ótimo. Agora além de me trocar pela sem sal da Bella, também prefere assistir um filme idiota a me dar atenção!- ela disse, furiosa.

- Olha aqui, Leah. Você não se atreva a falar da Bella. – apontei o dedo na cara dela, e ela afundou o corpo na cama.

- Vai fazer o que? Me bater, Jacob? É isso? – ela me desafiou.

- Não seja estúpida, eu nunca faria isso. Mas por favor, pare de falar assim da Bella. Ela é minha amiga, e está passando por um momento muito, muito ruim. Tente entender que eu só estou preocupado. – acariciei seu rosto.

- É mentira, eu sei disso. – Ela se levantou abruptamente. – _VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM AQUELA CACHORRA, NÃO É JACOB?_ – ela riu com escárnio, e eu sinceramente não estava conseguindo acompanhar suas reações. – eu _SABIA! _Que dificuldade é essa que você não pode me contar, hein? Eu sou sua namorada, eu estou na sua vida há muito tempo que _aquelazinha_, eu não mereço saber?

- _PORRA_, LEAH! EU JÁ FALEI PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE FALAR DA BELLA ASSIM! VOCÊ É _SURDA_ OU O QUÊ? – me levantei da cama. Era eu quem estava furioso agora. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. – Eu sinto _tanto_ pelo fato de que Bella esteja na minha vida há menos tempo que você. Porque eu não sei como consegui agüentar esse seu ciúme por tanto tempo. E eu _sinceramente_ estou de saco cheio, Leah. Eu tento lhe agradar ao máximo, mas você não enxerga isso. Você desconfia de mim o tempo inteiro! – gesticulei com as mãos.

- _AH, É MESMO? ENTÃO JÁ QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO RESSENTIDO PELO FATO DE EU ESTAR EMPATANDO A SUA VIDA, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO DÁ O FORA E VAI ATRÁS DA BELLINHA? APOSTO QUE ELA IRIA LHE OFERECER UM OBRO AMIGO, NÃO É? TALVEZ ALGO MAIS ÍNTIMO, NÃO?_ – ela gritou, furiosa.

- Você não entende nada mesmo. – acenei em reprovação. – Escuta, eu vou sair. Não me espere, vou dormir fora. Você está _insuportável_. – peguei as chaves do carro e vesti uma camiseta qualquer. Ao sair do quarto, ouvi ela gritar:

- Seu _merda! _

- Tchau, Leah. – murmurei, deixando-a ainda mais irritada.

**Alice's POV **

Estávamos somente eu e Bella no apartamento. Rosalie havia saído com o Emmett e eu sabia que ela não iria dar notícias até o dia seguinte.

-Bella, eu posso deixar as bonecas aqui ou você prefere que eu as leve para casa? – perguntei enquanto colocava o último vestido na última boneca. O trabalho já estava pronto, apesar de ainda termos mais de duas semanas até o dia da apresentação.

- Pode deixá-las aqui, se quiser. Ou levá-las para casa. Tanto faz. – Ela continuou assistindo ao seriado que passava na TV.

A campainha tocou e ela já começava a levantar-se para atender.

- Eu atendo, B. – falei e ela assentiu, voltando a sentar-se no sofá.

Pulei de susto ao ver Jacob ali.

-Jacob, eu já disse que não é um bom momento ainda...-sussurrei.

-Eu sei, desculpe. Mas é que eu tive uma...

-Alice? Quem está aí? – Bella perguntou, despreoucupada.

-É...Uh...ninguém! Fique aí. – gritei, e acho que ela percebeu a minha agitação.

- Você está mentindo!- ela riu, vindo até mim. – deixe-me v...- a voz dela foi diminuindo ao ver Jacob parado na porta.- J-jacob. Oi. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, e segurou meu braço com força. Suas mãos estavam absurdamente frias.

- Oi Bella. Eu senti tanto a sua falta!- ele passou por mim e puxou Bella para um abraço, e eu quase morri. Ela instantaneamente ficou pálida, e parecia que ela havia levado um choque.

-Jacob, já chega. – peguei seu braço para tentar afastá-lo de Bella. Ele permaneceu abraçado a ela, que quase desfalecia ali. – Jacob!- Falei mais alto, e dessa vez ele me ouvira. Largou Bella de imediato. Ela pareceu desnorteada.

- Você está bem, Bella? – perguntei, e ela continuou caladada. – Bella? Querida, fale comigo.

- Eu...- ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Com licença. – Ela saiu correndo, e se trancou no quarto.

Virei para Jacob, com um olhar mortal.

- Satisfeito? – gritei com ele.

- Eu...me desculpe, eu não sabia que ela estava assim! – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, desesperado.

- Eu disse a você que ela não estava em condições de receber visitas!

- Me desculpe, é que eu tive uma briga com Leah e saí de casa. E agora eu não tenho onde dormir. – ele murmurou envergonhado, e eu suspirei.

-Tá, tá. Ela não vai mais sair do quarto tão cedo mesmo, fique por aí. – fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de água com açúcar para Bella.

- Obrigada. Diga a Bella que eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Que seja. – falei ríspida, enquanto ia para o quarto.

**Jacob's POV**

Estava quase dormindo quando ouvi a porta do quarto de Bella se abrir.

- Jacob... Você está acordado?- Ela sussurrou, ainda parada perto da porta. Foi um alívio ouvir sua voz. O medo ainda estava presente, mas nada comparado ao que acontecera há algumas horas atrás. Sorri, meio envergonhado.

- Sim.

- Eu...eu posso conversar com você um minuto? Eu sei que já está tarde e tudo o mais, mas eu não vou demorar muito. – ela disse, um pouquinho corada.

- Claro que sim, Bells. – ela sorriu um pouco e veio sentar-se ao meu lado. A TV ainda estava ligada, então a sala não estava tão escura.

- Eu...bem, eu queria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu ainda há pouco. – ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo.

- Bella. Eu é que deveria pedir desculpas. Eu cheguei sem avisar, e você estava no seu direito de se sentir desconfortável.

- Eu sei...mas mesmo assim me desculpe. Eu nem acredito que eu fui capaz de...-ela não concluiu a frase.

- Capaz de quê, Bells?

- Bom, eu...me desculpe. Mas é que por um momento...-ela fungou, e eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

-Ei, não chore! O que foi? – falei desesperado, e ela enterrou o rosto no meu peito e começou a soluçar alto.

- É que por um momento eu achei que você...-ela respirou fundo antes de concluir a frase – que você pudesse fazer alguma coisa comigo. Desculpe, desculpe! Eu fui uma idiota, eu nem sequer deveria ter pensado isso! Por favor, Jake. Me perdoe. – ela choramingou.

-Shhh! Está tudo bem, fique calma...eu entendo perfeitamente, é normal. Eu nem deveria ter vindo aqui, Alice me avisou...- parei de falar, pois agora ela parecia ter uma crise histérica. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Respire fundo, ok? Eu vou estar com você para tudo. Só fique bem.


	13. Jacob, o ladrão de melhor amiga

**Não demorei tanto dessa vez - talvez sim, mas só um pouquinho, isaudhaisudh. **

**Mt mt mt obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Boa leitura xD**

**Chapter XI - Jacob, o ladrão de melhor amiga**

**Bella's POV**

- E então, como vão as coisas com a Leah? – perguntei quando já estava mais calma.

- Ruins. Você nem imagina o quanto. – Jacob suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as duas mãos. – Eu...eu acho que vou terminar com ela.

- Mas Jake, todo relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos. Você não pode terminar com ela só porque estão passando por um momento desagradável. – encostei o queixo no seu ombro, e passei meus braços ao seu redor.

- Bella, essa não é a primeira vez que nós nos desentendemos. E eu não aguento mais, sinceramente. Eu faço de tudo para mostrá-la o quanto eu sou fiel, mas ela continua insistindo que eu a estou traindo. –ele disse um pouco alterado.

-Ela acha que...-parei um pouco, decidindo se deveria ou não prosseguir- bem, ela acha que eu e você...temos algo, não é?

Jacob permaneceu calado, então eu tomei isso como um 'sim'.

- Jake, eu ...me desculpe. Eu não quero que vocês briguem por minha causa. Eu...acho que seria melhor se você voltasse para casa e...bem, eu acho que seria bom se nós nos afastássemos um pouco, assim a Leah não iria mais desconfiar de você.- Sussurrei, colocando as duas mãos no colo.

-Ei! Nem pense nisso! Você está louca? – ele praticamente gritou – Se Leah não confia em mim, o problema é dela e você não tem um centésimo de culpa nisso. Eu não vou ficar preso a uma garota que não põe um pingo de credibilidade em mim! Eu não vou me afastar de você só porque ela quer! Você é muito mais importante que ela. – Jacob me abraçou, e os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer um amigo tão bom? Ele era sempre tão fofo e meigo comigo! Por várias vezes eu não o tratei como deveria, mas ele sempre estava ao meu lado, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Céus, obrigada.

- Mas você e a Leah namoram há anos, Jacob! Isso é insano! Eu conheço você há tão pouco tempo...

- Isso não importa. Eu nunca disse que casaria com Leah. Ela é só uma namorada, como outra qualquer. E eu valorizo muito mais pessoas como você. – ele sorriu para mim.

- Obrigada, Jake. Eu amo muito você. Sabe disso, né?

- Claro, claro. Quem não amaria alguém como eu? – ele estufou o peito, me fazendo bufar.

- Hey! – soquei seu ombro – chega de elogios por hoje. Você está muito metido. – sorri, e ele me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Eu acho melhor você ir dormir. Amanhã...quer dizer, hoje tem aula. Você vai à aula, certo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, sim. Acho melhor eu ir pro quarto. Bons sonhos, Jake.

- O mesmo pra você, Bellinha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Bella. – senti algo me sacudir. – Bella, querida, escute.

- Hmmmm – murmurei.

-Eu estou indo para casa. Vou levar minhas roupas para a lavanderia e de lá vou direto para a faculdade. – Alice sussurrou.

- Ok. – balbuciei, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você não se importa de ir com o Jacob, não é?

- Não...tudo bem. – falei. – Posso dormir?

Ouvi Alice dar uma risadinha e depois passou a mão em meus cabelos.

- Sim, só não se atrase. Até mais. – eu ia responder, mas acho que já tinha caído no sono de novo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto Jacob tomava banho, eu preparei um pouco de café. Senti alguma coisa peluda passando pela minha perna, e encontrei Caramelo me encarando, com uma carinha de dar dó.

-Que tal um pouquinho de ração, Caramelo? – me abaixei e comecei a fazer carinho nele, que em resposta ronronou alto. – vamos lá, garotão. – peguei-o no colo e o levei até o potinho de ração. Depois de despejar uma quantidade considerável de comida para ele, peguei a garrafa de café e levei para a mesa da sala de jantar. Tomei uma caneca de café junto com Jacob, e depois saímos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alice's POV**  
Já haviam se passado um mês e pouquinho desde que Bella tinha passado por aquela coisa horrível - que eu inclusive nem gosto de pensar -, e ela parecia  
estar totalmente 'recuperada', por assim dizer. Rosalie tinha alugado um apartamento na cidade e nós três ficamos super felizes com isso, pois voltamos  
a fazer tudo juntas. Jasper havia me pedido em namoro - foi tão fofo! - e Emmett continuava provocando Rose o tempo inteiro - e no fundo eu sei que eles se  
amam! -, e apesar de o relacionamento deles não ser nada 'oficial', creio que não vá demorar muito para que se torne. Jacob parece ter terminado com Leah e  
sempre que dou uma passadinha na casa de Bella - leia-se todos os dias - ele está lá. Estou achando que ele está afim da Bells. Tá, ele é fofo e tudo mais,  
mas...não sei, acho que minha amiga combina muito mais com o...bem, com o Edward. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ele desde aquele dia; Recentemente  
eu perguntara ao porteiro do prédio de Bella se ele estava lá e ele me contou que Edward havia viajado. Queria poder ter a chance de explicar o que realmente  
havia acontecido, para que ele não ficasse pensando coisas ruins sobre a minha amiga. Ela não merecia isso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Alice, é sério. Eu preciso estudar. - Bella resmungou ao telefone.

- Estudar! Como se eu não soubesse que o Jacob tá aí! Por que ele pode ir na sua casa e eu não posso?

- Porque enquanto o Jacob está aqui para me fazer companhia _e _me ajudar nos estudos, você quer vir aqui _e _me arrastar para o shopping. - ela riu e depois continuou - Alice, que tal se nós saíssemos à noite, huh? A gente poderia passar naquela sorveteria logo ao lado e tomar um sorvete, conversar...e nada de shopping, por favor!

Olhei para as minhas unhas. Estavam um lixo! O esmalte vermelho estava descascando e...

- Alice, você me escutou? - Bella perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- _Bells, preciso de uma manicure urgente! - _choraminguei - vou ali no salão rapidinho e depois a gente se fala.

Ela gargalhou e eu pude ouvir uma voz masculina falar ao fundo. Jacob. Aquele ladrão de melhor amiga!

- Tudo bem, Allie. A gente vai na sorveteria mais tarde, certo?

- Sim, sim. Tchau, tenho que ir! - desliguei o celular e peguei minha bolsa.

Antes de chegar no carro, meu celular tocou novamente. Era o Jasper.

- Oi amorzinho! - falei enquanto entrava no meu porsche.

- Oi, Allie. Como está? - ele perguntou, todo educado.

_Fofura. _

- Bem, e você docinho?

- Ótimo. - ele riu um pouco e depois continuou - Ei, eu estava pensando se você gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite. E aí?

Praguejei baixinho. Será que a Bella se importaria se nós fossemos à sorveteria em um outro dia?

- Jazz, na verdade eu ia na sorveteria hoje à noite com a Bella. Mas a gente pode sair amanhã, o que você acha? - perguntei insegura. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, uma ideia me veio a cabeça - Ou melhor! Porque você não vai com a gente?

- Tudo bem. Você quer que eu passe na sua casa para te buscar ou...

- Claro! Ei, preciso desligar! Falo com você mais tarde, ok?

- Tudo bem, querida. Um beijo. - ele disse.

- Mil beijos, amorzinho. - desliguei o telefone e dei partida no carro.

**CONTINUA...**

**O capítulo ficou pequenininho, né? É que como eu não queria demorar mais ainda pra postar, decidi deixá-lo assim mesmo. **

**Olhem só: semana que vem eu vou viajar e vou passar 12 dias fora. Não vou levar lap top nem nada, logo não será possível que eu poste caps novos depois do dia 13/07. Mas...se por um acaso - não tenho certeza de nada! - eu conseguir escrever mais um capítulo - ou dois, quem sabe - até segunda, eu JURO que passo aqui pra postar. Caso eu não consiga, posto mais só depois do dia 25/07 =(**

**Não me lembro direito quem foi, mas gostaria de dizer que não pretendo largar a fic! Sei que ando demorando DEMAIS pra atualizar aqui, mas é que tá tudo uma loucura por aqui, e além do mais, eu to sem inspiração...mas eu VOU terminar essa fic, nem que eu passe 10 anos pra conclui-la! (não se preocupem, não vou demorar td isso, aiushaiudh)**

**Obrigada pelo carinho e consideração que vcs tem me dado, mesmo eu algumas vezes não fazendo por merecer, e eu SEI que vcs querem que o Ed e a Bella se acertem logo, mas peço que tenham calma e relaxem, pq eles vão ficar juntos, não importa o que aconteça! Talvez o Ed apareça no próximo capítulo(eu tô com saudade dele, asuidhsiuushd)**

**Então é isso. Deixem reviews =) **

**Bjs bjs bjs, Mari. **


	14. Sorveteria

**Desculpem pela demora (eu já cansei de dizer isso...vcs devem estar cansadas de ouvir isso tbm, né? uasdhaiusdh)**

**Eu estava totalmente sem criatvidade para escrever, e eu tô meio pra baixo ultimamente, então tava meio dificil. E eu também estou cheia de ideias para outras fics que eu preciso passar para o papel, e acabo não me dedicando tanto a essa fic. Também tem a escola, os meus amigos, o meu pai chato que me obriga a estudar à noite com ele, e mais um monte de coisas que vocês iriam ficar entediadas se eu contasse. O capítulo está aqui, e é bem pequenininho. Queria ter deixado maior, mas eu fiquei com pena de deixar vcs esperando ainda mais, então decidi postar assim mesmo. Espero que gostem, pq eu não gostei dele, asiudhasiudh.**

**Capítulo XII - sorveteria **

**Bella's POV**

- Ei, Jake. A Alice me convidou para ir até a sorveteria. Você quer ir conosco? - perguntei assim que saí do banho.  
- Claro, claro. Mas...você acha que ela vai se importar?  
- Claro que não, Jacob. Eu vou me arrumar. Você quer tomar banho aqui ou...  
- Não, eu vou passar em casa para trocar de roupa e depois eu volto aqui.  
- Tudo bem então. Eu vou colocar uma roupa e...acho que em meia hora a Alice vem pra cá.- falei enquanto ia para o meu quarto.  
- Certo, chego aqui em vinte e cinco minutos. - ele falou, e logo em seguida ouvi a porta da rua bater.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**  
Vesti a minha mais nova calça jeans e coloquei uma bata azul, que combinava com as sapatilhas fechadas que Alice havia me dado pouco tempo atrás. Passei  
um pouco de gloss, perfume e após estar com os cabelos secos e penteados fui para a sala. Me joguei no sofá e começei a assistir um seriado qualquer que  
passava na TV. Pouco tempo depois, a campainha começou a tocar. Ao abrir a porta me deparei com Jacob.  
- Ei, Jake. - sorri e o cumprimentei com um beijo na bochecha. - Entra. A Alice já deve estar chegando.  
Ficamos os dois assistindo o seriado na sala, mas não tivemos muito tempo para isso, pois em menos de dez minutos Alice já saltitava pela sala.  
- Vamos, vamos! Jasper está esperando por nós!  
- Peraí, Jasper? Mas eu achei que seríamos apenas nós duas.- imediatamente me lembrei que eu também havia convidado Jacob. Decidi não falar nada a respeito.  
Ela olhou para Jake e depois soltou uma risadinha.  
- Vai dizer que você não chamou o Jacob? Ou ele só está aqui para ficar cuidando da sua casa enquanto você está fora?  
- Tá certo. Vamos logo então. - eu disse e a puxei pela mão. - Jake, você não vem? - resmunguei, e em instantes ele também estava ao meu lado.

Todos fomos para a sorveteria no carro de Jasper. Alice e ele foram na frente, cheios de frescurinhas por todo o trajeto. Eu e Jacob ficamos atrás, totalmente desconfortáveis com aquela situação.  
Ao chegarmos na sorveteria sentamos em uma mesa e ficamos conversando até que uma garçonete nos entregou o cardápio para que pudessemos fazer nosso pedido.  
-Eu vou querer um sundae de chocolate, com cobertura de...caramelo.- Jacob foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. Eu continuei olhando para o cardápio, sem saber  
realmente o que escolher.  
-Eu quero uma...banana split. Com sorvete de morango.- pedi após alguns instantes. Alice e Jasper decidiram pedir um milk shake de morango.  
Alice tentava me convencer a ir ao shopping com ela no fim de semana. Eu estava procurando uma desculpa para não ir, quando percebo olhos cor de esmeralda  
me encarando com fúria e um pouco de mágoa no balcão a poucos metros de distância.  
_Edward._  
Senti como se o sangue tivesse sido drenado do meu corpo. Alice continuava tagarelando, mas ela agora parecia falar em uma outra língua.  
Percebi que as mãos de Edward estavam fechadas em punho. Mas, peraí. _Eu_ é que deveria estar com raiva dele! Ele me disse coisas horríveis, nem quis ouvir o meu lado da história. _'É claro que você não ia falar sobre isso com ele!'_, me repreendi imediatamente. Eu estava sendo injusta com ele? Eu só estava tentando me proteger!  
Milhões de pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça. Eu continuei ali sentada, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo. Fingindo não estar incomodada com o olhar mortal que ele mantinha sobre mim. Ninguém na mesa chegou a perceber a presença de Edward, talvez pelo fato de ele estar com um casaco preto e com um capuz na cabeça. Os nossos sorvetes chegaram e eu continuei sentindo aquela sensação ruim dentro de mim. Sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Estava até suando frio!  
Não consegui comer o meu sorvete de jeito nenhum. Alice percebeu que havia algo errado.  
-Bella, está tudo bem?  
Tentei sorrir.  
-Perdi a fome.- murmurei. Ela não pareceu acreditar, mas voltou a tomar seu milk shake.  
Não consegui me conter e virei-me novamente para ver se Edward continuava ali. Meu coração falhou uma batida quando vi uma mulher loira sussurrando em seu  
ouvido. Ele sorriu torto para ela, e ambos saíram da sorveteria de mãos dadas. Alice ficou de queixo caído ao vê-lo.  
-Então é por isso que você estava assim...-ela falou, me encarando.  
Não conseguiria ficar ali, nem um segundo mais.  
-Jacob, eu...eu acho que já estou indo. - sussurrei. Ele pareceu não entender, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Repeti o mesmo gesto  
Jasper e depois com Alice.  
-Quer que eu vá com você?- Alice falou no meu ouvido.  
-Não precisa, Allie. Eu quero ficar sozinha.- o nó na minha garganta dificultava um pouco as coisas. Ela me olhou com um olhar de pena, e depois disse que me  
ligava.  
Saí da sorveteria e voltei para casa andando, algumas lágrimas insistindo em cair no meio do caminho.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Alice's POV**  
Eu não aguentava ver a Bella sofrer daquele jeito! Não aguentava ver o Edward daquela forma, era ridículo o que ele estava fazendo com ela. Eu precisava dar um jeito naquilo.  
Quando saímos da sorveteria, Jacob disse que iria para o seu apartamento e recusou a carona. Pedi a Jasper que me deixasse no prédio de Bella e ele assentiu. Ao chegar no prédio dela, nos despedimos e eu disse que o ligaria depois. Entrei na recepção do edifício, mas não para falar com a Bella e sim com Edward.  
-Por favor, o Edward está?- perguntei ao porteiro. Ele disse que iria interfonar para o apartamento.  
-Boa noite, senhor Edward. A...-ele me olhou sem saber ao certo o meu nome.  
-Alice Cullen.- sorri serenamente e ele assentiu.  
-A senhorita Alice Cullen está aqui embaixo, senhor Cullen.- ele permaneceu calado por um momento e depois assentiu para o aparelho. -Senhorita, o senhor Cullen disse que este não é um bom momento, e que prefere que você volte aqui depois para que...-não deixei o porteiro terminar e puxei o interfone de sua mão. Esse meu primo ia me ouvir, de um jeito ou de outro!  
-Olha aqui, Edward. Eu estou subindo para conversar com você, quer você queira, quer não. E se você não abrir a porta, juro que eu mesma irei arromba-la!- pude ouvi-lo bufar do outro lado da linha, antes que ela ficasse muda. Entreguei o interfone para o porteiro, que agora me encarava com um pouco de...medo?  
Sorri para ele e fui em direção ao elevador.

**CONTINUA...**

**Espero que tenham gostado =)**

**O Ed e a Bella estão caminhando para uma reconciliação, yaaay *-* **

**As coisas já estão se ajeitando, acalmem-se. **

**O próximo capítulo não tem previsão de quando vai sair, pq eu ando meio bipolar. Amanhã eu posso acordar empolgadíssima e escrever um capítulo com 10000 palavras, ou **

**acordar me sentindo um lixo e só escrever besteiras. Quero que m****e deixem reviews, eu AMO reviewss! Se vocês lotarem a minha caixa de emails, quem sabe eu fico super feliz e demoro menos para postar...isudhaiusdha**

**Milhões de beijos, até logo(assim espero) :* **

**MarianeC.**

**ps: Leiam minha nova fic, deixem reviews por favorr :) É bem pequenininha, só tem um capítulo...mas é mt fofinha, eu amei escrevê-la =) **

** www. fanfiction . net / s / 6245006 / 1 / - não esqueçam de tirar os espaços. Bjs e obrigada pelas reviews que me deixaram no capítulo anterior. Amo vocês, lindinhas. **


	15. Verdades

**Oi nenens linds do meu coração :) Estão todas bem? **

**Nem demorei a postar, né? To mt criativa esses dias, aleluiaaaa. E eu tbm tô mt ansiosa pra que o Ed e a Bella se acertem logo! **

**Falando nisso, acho que esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior...o que acharam do beijo Robsten? EU A-M-E-I !**

**Amei todas as reviews. Vcs como sempre são super fofas e carinhosas *-* Mas foram pouquinhas reviews, só 6...sou eu que to apressada demais pra postar ou vcs q me esqueceram? :( **

**Espero que nesse capítulo eu receba mais reviews...**

**Vamos logo ao capítulo, né? **

**Boa leitura =)) **

**Capítulo XIII- Verdades**

**Alice's POV**

-Alice, esse não é um bom momento...-Edward falou encostado à porta, para não me deixar entrar em seu apartamento. Ele estava usando uma calça de moleton apenas, e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal.  
-Quem é a vagabunda que está aí?-falei ríspida e ele bufou.  
-Não fale assim da Tanya, ok? Você nem mesmo a conhece.-Edward me respondeu no mesmo tom.  
-Eu não quero nem saber dessa tal de Tanya. Você vai mandar ela passear _agora_, ou então eu mesma trato de fazer isso.-cruzei os braços e ele me olhou incrédulo.- Eu não estou brincando, Edward. Eu quero essa garota fora de sua casa _neste exato momento_. O que eu tenho a lhe dizer é _importante_ e eu só saio daqui depois que você me ouvir.

-Entra.- ele resmungou, furioso. Entrei no apartamento com um sorriso vitorioso. As coisas iriam começar a melhorar, ou eu não me chamava Mary Alice Cullen.

Sentei-me no sofá da sala de Edward, que devo comentar que estava impecavelmente organizada - um milagre - e pude ouvi-lo conversar com a tal Tanya em um cômodo próximo. Alguns minutos depois ela apareceu na sala, usando um vestido vermelho que seria lindo se não fosse tão vulgar e segurando seu salto em uma das mãos. Ela me deu um sorisinho falso e eu retribuí. Como ela ousa dar sorrisinhos falsos para Alice Cullen?

Edward abriu a porta para ela e eles ainda conversaram por um tempo antes de ela se esticar para dar um selinho nele e- finalmente- ir embora.

-Fale logo, Alice. O que você quer?- Edward virou-se para mim com um olhar nada amigável.

-Eu quero que você dê um jeito nessa juba que você chama de cabelo, tire esse cheiro de perfume barato, vista uma roupa decente e vá até o apartamento da Bella pedir desculpas por tudo o que você falou e pensou a respeito dela. - cruzei as mãos no colo.

-Você está brincando? - ele me olhou sem acreditar. -Por qual motivo você acha que eu iria fazer isso? Porque eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ela? Foi ela quem me deixou com cara de idiota naquela porcaria de festa. Ela quem sumiu e deixou todo mundo preocupado e depois apareceu no outro dia como se estivesse tudo bem! Ela quem apareceu com a camiseta do Michael. A culpa não é minha se a sua _amiguinha_ é uma vad...

-_NÃO OUSE CHAMAR A BELLA DE VADIA, EDWARD!_ - Levantei-me abruptamente e o olhei com a minha mais furiosa expressão.- _VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ACONTECEU_!

_-É CLARO QUE EU SEI O QUE ACONTECEU, MARY ALICE!_- Ele estava tão alterado quanto eu. -_ ELA DISSE COM TODAS AS LETRAS QUE PASSOU A NOITE COM O MICHAEL!_

_-VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO, EDWARD. NÃO ENTENDE QUE ELA FOI FORÇADA À ISSO? NÃO PERCEBEU PELA EXPRESSÃO DELA, NÃO PRESTOU ATENÇÃO EM SUA APARENCIA?_

Sua expressão passou de furiosa a preocupada imediatamente.

-O-o que você está querendo dizer, Alice? - Ele falou em voz baixa.

-O que eu quero dizer, Edward Anthony, é que o Michael levou a Bella à força até o seu carro e...-ele não me deixou terminar a frase.

-É mentira. - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente repetidas vezes. - Você está mentindo, Alice. Só está fazendo isso para...- agora foi a minha vez de interrompê-lo.

-Não estou tentando protegê-la, Edward. - parei por um instante e depois de respirar fundo continuei: -Pra falar a verdade, estou sim. E sabe por quê? Porque fui eu quem passei as últimas semanas tentando fazê-la se recuperar, fui eu quem observei a minha melhor amiga passar uma noite inteira sem nem ao menos pregar o olho, por não conseguir tirar aquelas imagens horríveis de sua cabeça. Sou eu quem estou ajudando a Bella a passar por tudo isso, e eu não vou deixar a minha amiga ser acusada de algo que ela não fez. - respirei fundo - Edward, no fundo você sabe que a Bella não faria isso com você. - o observei, e percebi que ele ainda balançava a cabeça em negação, como se tentasse achar alguma falha no que eu falava. Como se procurasse algo para apontar e dizer 'Você está mentindo, tenho certeza disso'. -Você conhece o Michael, e sabe do que ele é capaz de fazer para conseguir o que quer. Por favor, não julgue a Bella desse jeito. Isso está machucando a minha amiga. Eu não posso deixar que você faça isso...-falei, com um nó em minha garganta. Eu sei que o meu primo não teve culpa, mas poxa...como ele não percebeu que havia algo errado ali naquele dia?

-Alice, se isso for verdade...eu juro que irei matar o Michael. Vou até o inferno para encontrá-lo, e quando eu fizer isso juro que o mato.- ele me olhou profundamente, visivelmente furioso.

Furioso como nunca, devo acrescentar.

-Você não vai matar ninguém, Edward.- o repreendi.- Está louco? Olha só, não precisa ir até a casa da Bella agora se não quiser, ok?

-Não, eu quero ir. Eu vou lá agora mesmo. - Ele falou, decidido. - Você me espera aqui, certo?- assenti com um grande sorriso no rosto e ele foi para o seu quarto.

**CONTINUA...**

**Desculpem pelo capítulo pequenininho...é que eu quero fazer suspense para o outro capítulo - que na verdade deveria ser um só, juntamente com esse- que já estou começando a escrever. Não devo demorar mt para postar, só depende de vcs, pq eu ando mt criativa agora. Mas eu quero 20 reviews no mínimo pra ´poder postar o próximo capítulo. Pode ser? **

**Já leram minha one-shot? Ela é mt gracinha =) **

**fanfiction . net / s/ 6245006/ 1/ (tirem os espaços) **

**Ah, quero avisar que a fic já está praticamente na metade...pretendo fazer mais uns 15 ou 16 capítulos ainda...se tiverem opiniões, sugestões, qualquer coisa a acrescentar, é só falar, tá? **

**Não esqueçam de apertar no botãozinho ali embaixo e me contar o qe vcs estão achando. **

**MIL BESOS, **

**MarianeC. **


	16. QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE

**Oi, tem alguém aí? Espero que sim...**

**Não, vocês não estão sonhando. Aqui estou eu. Eu não morri gente, rs. **

**Minhas sinceras desculpas a todas vocês. Não sei nem onde enfiar a cara, sério. Nem sei como pôr em palavras tudo o que tá na minha cabeça agora... Aí vai: **

**Passei muuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo sem vir aqui, né? Sei disso. Mil desculpas a todas vocês. Sei o quanto é chato ver que os dias e meses estão passando e nada de capítulo, nada de aviso... Sei que vocês provavelmente ficaram chateadas e não tiro a razão de vocês. O final de 2010 e o ano 2011 principalmente, foram períodos bastante difíceis pra mim. Não quero falar sobre isso, porque eu sinceramente tô querendo passar uma borracha em tudo, esquecer tudo, sabe? **

**Então, como eu havia dito, esses últimos tempos eu não estive muito legal não. Não falhei só com vocês, falhei em muita coisa, com muitas outras pessoas... Falhei comigo. E eu agora tô tentando recomeçar. Em todos os aspectos da minha vida e é claro que aqui também, já que escrever sempre foi uma coisa que eu gostei muito de fazer. **

**Aos poucos tô me libertando do bloqueio. E EU PRETENDO TERMINAR ESSA FIC, PESSOAL! **

**É o seguinte... Dei uma lida rápida na fic e percebi que o andamento dela não saiu como eu planejava no início. Estou pensando seriamente em reescrevê-la, dar uns ajustezinhos aqui e ali. Estou trabalhando nisso. A fic não vai ser atualizada pra já, até porque pretendo "reformá-la"... É claro que se muitas de vocês preferirem que eu continue a história do jeito que está, não tenho como passar por cima da vontade de vocês, né. Portanto, preciso de opiniões!**

**Bem, o meu recado já está dado... Desculpa, mais uma vez.**

**Sugestões são bem vindas. Reescrevo ou não? Deixem reviews dando a sugestão de vocês ou conversem comigo no twitter (arroba mariane _ cr , tirem os espaços né, rs) que eu escuto vocês com todo o meu coração :) **

**Até breve. (Muito breve, assim espero.)**


	17. Rotina

**Oi genteeee! **

**Aqui estou eu com um capítulozinho prontinho pra ser lido por vocês! **

**Confesso que adorei escrevê-lo... **

**Decidi continuar a fic do jeito que está. Uma reescrita tomaria muito tempo e sei que vocês já esperaram demais! **

**Obrigada pelo carinho e compreensão de vocês, viu? Como não posso dar mordidinhas no ombro de cada uma, aqui vai um capítulo bem lindinho, em forma de agradecimento.**

**Boa leitura! **

**Capítulo XIV - Rotina**

**Bella's POV**

Normal. Essa é definitivamente a palavra que pior me descreveria caso necessário. Enquanto observava meu pequeno álbum de fotos de infância, vários fatos vinham à tona. Nunca fui popular. Ao longo da vida, cultivei poucos amigos e nunca contestei o fato de não ser igual as líderes de torcida ou não pertencer ao grupinho importante do colegial. Também não era a melhor da turma e nunca pretendi ser. A medida que as fotografias passavam por minhas mãos, observava uma menina sem graça, sempre com roupas números maiores que o correto e um sorriso sem graça no rosto, que jamais chegavam aos olhos. Uma fotografia do dia da formatura escolar, todos animados, olhos brilhando de alegria... E eu indiferente.

Relembrar a minha enfadonha trajetória me deixava um tanto quanto depressiva. No entanto, olhar para o presente me sufocava. Havia me tornado uma jovem mulher, cheia de oportunidades e motivos para ser feliz, porém sem ambições ou disposição para alcançar tais oportunidades. Uma jovem mulher sem quaisquer objetivos na vida, sem a menor perspectiva de futuro. Uma pessoa cheia de 'ironias do destino' e contradições... Veja só: Faço faculdade de moda, e no entanto, odeio passar horas e mais horas no provador, meu conhecimento na área é mínimo e ânimo para aprofundar-me nos estudos é quase inexistente. Estou nessa apenas para preencher o tempo, não porque gosto. Minha verdadeira paixão é a literatura, mas não me vejo como uma escritora de sucesso... Aliás, não me vejo prosperando em nada, portanto prefiro deixar as coisas como estão e ver no que dará futuramente.

Meus pensamentos de ultimamente têm deixado Alice nervosa e preocupada, portanto sou forçada a visitar um psicólogo regularmente. Admito que tem me ajudado bastante a superar os últimos acontecimentos. Continuo indo a faculdade, recebo visitas em casa constantemente e confesso que fico feliz em saber que afinal há pessoas que se importam comigo, por mínimas que sejam elas. Alice, Rose, Jacob, Jasper e Emmett têm se mostrado pessoas maravilhosas e infinitamente compreensivas comigo. Mas há uma em especial que tem me surpreendido bastante: _Edward._

Edward finalmente soube do que realmente acontecera na noite mais horripilante e dolorosa da minha vida, e por mais que eu não desejasse que ele tivesse conhecimento disso, agradeço a Alice por ter contado. Na noite após a sorveteria, ambos foram até meu apartamento e em meio aos meus ataques de choro e soluços, acabamos por nos entender novamente. Desde então Edward tem me visitado com uma frequência incrível. Confesso que às vezes chego a pensar que minha melhora se deve as suas visitas e palavras de conforto, e não a Lúcius. _Oh, desculpe_. Lúcius é o meu psicólogo.

Cansei-me das vezes em que Edward passou o dia inteiro comigo, arrancando sorrisos dos meus lábios e preenchendo as horas com histórias sobre a sua família, sua infância e tantos outros assuntos que por mais entediantes que fossem, em sua voz ganhavam vida. Muito mais que o Edward _amigo_, algo que me impressionava era a sua compreensão. Logo após nos reconciliarmos, pedi que ele esperasse de mim nada mais que amizade. Ele poderia ter pulado fora e pedir que jamais nos falássemos novamente, e no entanto, tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foi "_Eu entendo. E eu vou estar do seu lado sempre, não importa a maneira._". Confesso que queria muito correspondê-lo, queria não tê-lo só como amigo, mas isso é algo que não posso mudar por enquanto. O que aconteceu a meses atrás deixou marcas profundas em mim e as feridas ainda não cicatrizaram completamente. Admiro muito a paciência de Edward, mas tanta compreensão me deixa com um nó na garganta inexplicável, e uma onda de culpa tamanha que me causa enjoos.

Lúcius tem me ajudado quanto a isso. Disse-me para não tentar apressar as coisas e deixá-las fluirem normalmente e é exatamente o que estou tentando fazer.

**Edward's POV**

Seis meses se passaram desde que uma garota entrou em minha vida. Tantas coisas aconteceram, desastres e alegrias que fazem estes os seis meses mais longos que já vivenciei. Seis meses que me mudaram por completo... Uma mulher que me mudou por completo. A vontade de tê-la por perto é tamanha que eu, sempre com as respostas na ponta da língua, me sinto desnorteado e palavras me faltam cada vez que seus olhos encontram os meus. O que eu imaginava ser apenas mais um _lance_ de poucas semanas, atingiu proporções inimagináveis. Isabella Swan me prendeu de uma forma singular. Um desejo incontrolável de cuidá-la, protegê-la e fazer com que ela se sinta bem cresce dentro de mim. Não há uma hora do dia em que não pense em seus olhos cor de chocolate e seu sorriso encantador. A vontade de tê-la pra mim aumenta a cada dia, mas jamais passaria por cima de suas limitações. Conhecê-la me fez aprender a esperar, e por ela eu espero o tempo que for. Por ela qualquer coisa vale a pena.

_Céus, estou perdidamente apaixonado por Bella Swan._

**Bella's POV **

Acordei em sobressalto. Mais uma semana estava começando e eu atrasada, como sempre. Disparei em direção ao banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e ao abrir o guarda roupa peguei o primeiro vestido a vista. Rosa, sem estampa alguma, decote em formato de coração, nada chamativo demais e fácil de vestir, para meu completo alívio. Calcei minha sapatilha mais confortável, corri até a cozinha e comi uma barrinha de granola a uma velocidade incrível. Suco de laranja direto da garrafa, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não sujar minha roupa e não me atrasar ainda mais. O celular tocou dentro da bolsa. Peguei a mesma, mas não me preocupei em atender a chamada. Abri a porta de casa e saí feito um furacão.

Ao chegar na faculdade, constatei que toda a pressa fora em vão. Os professores precisaram comparecer a uma reunião de última hora. Todos os alunos foram liberados pelo resto do dia. _Argh._

Alice disse que iria ficar no campus para estudar com algumas garotas. Nem cogitei a hipótese de juntar-me a elas. Se eu tinha algum tempo livre, iria aproveitá-lo de alguma outra forma.

Decidi dar uma caminhada pela cidade. Observei cautelosamente cada vitrine e me concentrei nas expressões dos transeuntes. O movimento estava de certa forma diferente naquele dia e eu não conseguiria deixar momentos tão únicos passarem sem que eu pudesse guardá-los de alguma forma comigo. Puxei meu celular, que graças aos céus possuia uma câmera de ótima resolução e tirei algumas dezenas de fotos.

Só percebi que muito tempo havia se passado quando, ao parar em frente a uma cafeteria, minha barriga começou a protestar de fome. Não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar no estabelecimento. As mesas estavam todas lotadas e fiquei decepcionada por não poder ficar ali e apreciar um bom café e alguns croissants. Virei-me e já estava próxima à porta de saída quando ouvi alguém chamar pelo meu nome.

**CONTINUA...**

**E aí, gente? Quem cês acham que está chamando a Bells? Ahahaaha **

**Me deixem saber o que acharam do capítulo, ok?**

**Até loguinho (prometo!)**


End file.
